


Pour toujours et toujours

by LAAdelineB



Series: Régina est l'alpha d'Emma [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Henry, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Girl with Penis, Omega Verse, Sequel/Suite, Smut, Suite de Une couronne de Rouge et de Blanc, Young Emma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: Régina est une alpha G!P (girl with penis), riche héritière (je sais c'est très original). Emma est une oméga, orphéline (non sans déconner). ((Rating M)). SwanQueen. SQ. Régina/Emma. Omegaverse. Deuxième opus. Suite de Une couronne de rouge et de Blanc. Publication une fois par mois : le 10.





	1. Tout allait bien...

**Author's Note:**

> Reprise...
> 
> Un guest m'a envoyé un message pour me rappeler la date... c'est gentil de me culpabiliser...
> 
> Bref...
> 
> J'ai une trame mais pas grand chose d'écrit donc... pour l'instant. Tout les 10 du mois, je vais publier un chapitre.
> 
> Alors heureux?
> 
> ()()()
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Deuxième partie de mon Omégarverse sur SQ.
> 
> Petit rappel : Donc dans mon univers : les alphas, les betas et les omégas ont des tatouages pour trouver leur âme-sœur ou true love. Mais les betas sont des humains ordinaires et ne sont pas soumis au même instinct que les alphas et les omégas. Tous les alphas sont soit des mâles soit des G!P (girl with penis). Tous les omégas sont soit des femelles soit des mâles/preg (homme pouvant être enceint(e)). Les betas sont toujours ordinaires. Les tatouages lient indifféremment : un alpha mâle avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une alpha G!P avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, un beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta.
> 
> Nota bene : deux alphas et deux omégas ne peuvent pas se lier. Pourquoi ? Je considère que ça va à l'encontre de la logique des Omégaverses. Deux alphas ou deux omégas en vue de leurs instincts respectifs ne peuvent pas se lier.
> 
> Résumé : Régina est une Alpha et une G!P. Emma est une Oméga. Emma est l'âme sœur de Régina, évidemment. Il faut lire Une couronne de rouge et de blanc avant de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Tout allait bien…**

 

Tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien. Non sérieusement tout allait bien. Un bon travail, une famille attachante bien qu'un peu collante, une magnifique âme sœur et un petit bout de chou merveilleux et souriant. Rien à redire… Non vraiment rien…

A part que j'avais entre mes bras une Emma totalement paniquée, qui faisait semblant de dormir. A l'odeur elle était à 9 sur l'échelle de « je panique », selon l'échelle sur 11 que j'avais créée. De 0 « j'ai Henry dans les bras et j'ai mon alpha à porter de vue » à 11 « Au secours, Alpha », Emma était à 9… Et je savais bien pourquoi. Henry allait aller à l'école. Il avait 3 ans et comme Emma allait elle aussi au lycée. Le petit bout pouvait bien aller en petite section. Et Emma paniquait à cette idée, à l'idée d'envoyer Henry à l'école, et je suppose que la perspective d'aller au lycée dans une semaine n'arrangeait pas les choses.

J'avais vraiment tout essayer pour la rassurer. Vraiment. J'avais fait visité l'école à Emma, je lui avais fait rencontré la directrice et la future maîtresse d'Henry. Une Alpha très douce du nom d'Ariel et un bêta assez âgé mais très dynamique du nom de Marco. Emma avait un peu eu peur d'Ariel mais cette dernière avait une attitude professionnelle. De plus Robin et Roland était dans la même école. J'avais demandé à ma sœur de faire l'éloge de l'école… mais rien ne pouvait vraiment rassurer Emma.

Donc il était 4h du matin et Emma qui essayait d'être immobile était au bord des larmes. Mon alpha était au bord de la crise de nerf. Je soupire fortement quand une autre vague de phéromone attaqua mon nez. Emma sursaute et se tend. Malgré les presque 3 ans, Emma avait toujours peur parfois de mes réactions et ça me brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

**-Mon ange…** commençai-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

**-Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… J'arrive pas… J'arrive pas à me calmer…**

**-Chut tout va bien, tout va bien…** Je lui murmure à l'oreille en la serrant contre moi.

**-Je suis désolée… Vraiment… Je… Je… Et si les autres enfants étaient méchants avec lui… et si… … Et si…** Elle sanglote dans mon cou et je grogne bruyamment. Elle répond en couinant à travers ses larmes.

Je reprends encore plus doucement.

**-Mon ange… Henry est très excité à l'idée d'aller à l'école.** Et c'était vrai. Il était tout content de son cartable tout neuf que nous avions acheté avec lui et mes parents avaient pratiquement volé Henry pour lui acheter une garde-robe de « grand » garçon. Donc Henry était fin prêt pour l'école et il allait pouvoir voir ses cousins tous les jours, ce qui était « trop trop et trop bien » selon ses propres mots. **Et puis… si les autres enfants sont méchants ses cousins seront là pour lui. Et Marco sera là.**

**-Mais…**

**-Pas de mais, mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. Pour toi comme pour Henry. Je te le promets. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Jamais. Ni à lui, ni à toi. Tu le sais mon ange. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, mais…**

Je grogne plus fort pour la faire taire. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de… et de quelque chose d'autre…

**-Pas de mais, j'ai dit pas de mais. Alors rendors toi.**

Emma reste silencieuse un moment avec de se dégager pour me regarder les yeux.

**-Sinon quoi… alpha ?** Je déglutis à la chaleur joueuse et taquine de sa voix.

**-Euh… sinon…**

**-Est-ce que je serais punie… Al-pha ?** Putain. Comme j'aime qu'elle fasse ça. Je pourrais me plaindre qu'elle soit insatiable et qu'elle soit une foutue allumeuse à 4h du matin alors que nous devons nous lever vers 7h30… Mais visiblement mon corps lui ne s'en plaint pas… Le traitre… Puisque je ne réponds pas, mon cerveau s'étant un tout petit peu court-circuité, Emma reprend. **Est-ce que tu vas me punir, mon alpha ?** Je la regarde dans les yeux foutrement, excitée, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut juste jouer ou… **S'il te plait, Régina…**

Je prends ses derniers mots pour une autorisation et je lèche son cou et me frotte à elle tout en la poussant sur le dos. Je soupire d'aise quand je la sens se détendre. Je souris dans son cou et murmure :

**-Tu es si vilaine mon Emma… Je dois te punir encore et encore…** J'agrippe fermement ses hanches et la plaque un peu plus sur le matelas. **A croire que tu aimes ça…**

Un gloussement s'échappe de la gorge d'Emma et elle tire légèrement sur mes cheveux pour me faire l'embrasser. Ça avait pris du temps mais elle se sentait de plus en plus libre de faire ce genre de chose au lit mais aussi de manière générale… Même si elle restait assez soumise, elle n'était pas non plus comme ma sœur, ni comme mon père, et sans doute ne le sera-t-elle jamais, elle était beaucoup plus confiante et volontaire. Le baiser que l'on échange est urgent, presque violent. Mes mains sagement posées sur ses hanches montent jusqu'à ses seins et je m'empresse de les presser avec fermeté. Emma adore ça… Et j'adore son ronronnement quand je la caresse là. Je suis assise sur elle, penchée pour l'embrasser et jouer avec ses durs tétons. Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures et des heures mais il fait que je la prenne et que l'on dorme. Je jouerai avec elle plus tard, toute notre vie… mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, il faut un orgasme rapide et de toute façon, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'écarte fermement les jambes d'Emma. Je sais que ce geste lui plait, elle trouve ça excitant m'avait-elle avoué, légèrement éméchée, lors de notre premier nouvel an ensemble. Elle adorait la sensation de ses cuisses écartées par quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi j'aimais être à l'origine de cette vue, la vue du sexe de mon oméga, tout humide, prêt, tellement prêt à se faire prendre. Je grogne et je caresse la petite toison d'or d'Emma. La sensation de l'humidité chaude sur mes doigts me fait frissonner. Je ne peux pas m'en lasser. Il faut, il faut vraiment que je la prenne. J'insère trois doigts dans son sexe et je sais qu'elle peut les prendre… elle peut tellement bien les prendre et elle gémit mon nom quand je bute au fond d'elle. Je fais quatre va-et-vient lent avant d'accélérer.

**-Régina… Régina… Gina…** Elle s'essouffle et dit inlassablement mon prénom. Je suis très fière de son état, après des mois et des mois à lui faire l'amour, je ne peux pas me lasser de ça. De voir mon Emma qui prend trois de mes doigts sans difficulté et qui en veut plus… Je ne peux pas me lasser de glisser en elle. Mes doigts, mon sexe, ma langue… Je grogne à la pensée du goût de son excitation sur mes lèvres… Je me retire totalement et plonge sans attendre la tête entre ses jambes. Un _**Oh**_ surpris mais appréciateur sort de la bouche de mon oméga. Je lèche furieusement son sexe trempé alors que mes mains et mes bras capturent son bassin pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Putain… Son gout est si bon… à chaque fois… Perdue dans ma sensation, je n'entends pas immédiatement les supplications d'Emma. **Gina… Alpha… s'il-te-plait… remplis-moi… s'il-te-plait…**

Quittant son sexe, les lèvres humides de son plaisir, je m'empare de la bouche de mon ange avant d'exiger.

**-Supplie-moi encore… Emma, mon ange… ma vilaine oméga…** En disant ça, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure durement. Je veux tellement qu'elle me supplie… Je gronde bruyamment pour la faire se soumettre et Emma couine et jappe, ses sons sonnent divinement à mes oreilles. Mais je veux l'entendre le dire encore… **Avec des mots, mon bel ange… Supplie-moi…**

Emma se lèche les lèvres et me regarde dans les yeux… comme un défi… comme une promesse… Accord tacite… Je souris tendrement avant de grogner un peu plus sur Emma, pour qu'elle obéisse…

Elle ferme les yeux et après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle murmure, d'une voix tellement docile :

**-Alpha… Alpha… Je… S'il-te-plait… Je t'en supplie… prends moi… Prends moi… Remplie moi… S'il te plait… Al…**

Elle cambre le dos quand je m'enfonce en elle. Je serre les dents pour ne pas jouir précocement comme un adolescent en rut. Mais putain, c'est tellement difficile… elle est si douce… si bonne… La prendre sans préservatif, tout le temps est si bonne, si douce, si accueillante. Et surtout surtout, tellement et entièrement sienne.

Avec le temps, tu connaissais le corps d'Emma par cœur. Chaque zone érogène, chaque zone chatouilleuse… Mais aussi chaque cicatrice, chaque odieuse trace qu'on avait laissée sur son merveilleux corps. Parfois tu avais envie de les chasser, de les traquer, de les débusquer et de les abattre comme les chiens bâtards galleux qu'ils étaient… mais la plupart du temps, tu avais juste envie de tracer de ta main ou de ta langue chaque trace pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elles, ses traces, étaient tienne… que tu l'acceptais, que tu l'aimais entièrement et totalement. Il avait fallu et il allait encore falloir du temps et de l'entêtement pour qu'Emma comprenne à quel point elle était belle, fantastique et sexy. Tu avais dû la rassurer un millier de fois et même si elle ne se couvrait plus entièrement le corps quand vous étiez à la maison juste tous les trois, dès qu'il y avait du monde, dès que vous sortiez Emma ne laissait que son cou, ses mains et son visage d'apparent.

Je m'allonge presque sur elle pour l'embrasser alors que je commence à la baiser sans douceur. Le rythme est rapide et saccadé… Emma gémit et gémit encore… C'est très bon vraiment très bon…

**-Tu es à moi. Tellement à moi, mon ange…**

**-Oui… oui, s'il-te-plait… fais jouir ton oméga, mon…** Elle gémit fortement quand je jouis en elle, mais je n'arrête pas de la pilonner pour autant. Il faut qu'elle jouisse… **Al-phaaaa…**

()()()

J'ouvre les yeux avant le réveil de Régina, comme à mon habitude. Je sors du lit même si l'alpha grogne mécontente de perdre mon contact. Je vois une demi-érection sous le drap avant de le replacer sur le corps nu de mon alpha. Je souris, j'aime l'idée qu'elle me désire comme ça. Même si on a fait l'amour il n'y a que quelques heures, elle me veut encore… C'est rassurant et très agréable pour l'égo.

Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche dans notre salle de bain. Ça fait des mois que Régina m'a fait venir officiellement dans sa chambre et que c'est officiellement notre chambre et notre salle de bain. L'eau coule sur mon corps un peu endolori, je souris en touchant mon entre-jambe. Les doigts, la langue et enfin la bite de l'alpha… C'était parfait… Régina ne m'avait pas trop fait supplier cette fois… peut-être parce qu'il était tard… enfin tôt… J'aimais la supplier… avec elle supplier était un jeu, un plaisir… qui comblait à la fois son alpha et mon oméga… dans leur rôle respectif, dans leur essence. J'aime ça, le rôle de l'oméga. Qu'elle me laisse être comme ça, mais en échange, elle veut que je fasse plus de chose dehors.

Depuis près d'un an, Régina me pousse à faire des choses dehors toute seule. Elle m'a fait passer le code et je dois passer mon permis dans quelques temps, après mes 18 ans. Régina m'a déjà demandé quel genre de voiture je voulais… Je ne savais pas trop et puis surtout, surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépense trop pour moi… Après une longue discussion avec mon alpha buté, elle a accepté de m'acheter une voiture d'occasion, pas une neuve. C'était déjà ça. Et puis Henry aime beaucoup la mécanique donc il pourra m'apprendre.

Apprendre, je ne savais pas à quel point c'était bien. Il te fallait juste du temps, je me rappelle des mots de Régina. Elle avait eu raison mais il avait aussi fallu un bon professeur patient et gentil, et Régina qui m'avait aidé… avec mes devoirs et pour apprendre bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'elle était toujours là pour me protéger et m'encourager. En un peu plus de deux ans, j'avais rattrapé mon retard et j'entrai avec seulement une petite année de retard au lycée le plus huppé de la ville. Régina avait dit qu'il était important que j'aille dans un bon lycée pour aller dans une bonne université. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des élèves et de ne pas me faire d'amis, mais Archie m'a dit que je pourrais passer mon bac sans difficulté à l'instant même et que je l'aurai sans doute avec mention et que cette année allait être une promenade de santé. Et Régina m'a affirmé que le nom de Mills était respecté dans toute la ville et que tout le monde allait vouloir être mon ami…

Mais il y avait aussi Henry. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je suis sa mère, sa mère oméga, je devrai rester près de lui… Mais Régina a affirmé qu'il était tant que ses anges rencontrent le monde réel. Que c'était égoïste de sa part que de nous garder rien que pour elle… Je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour rire mais l'idée d'être partagée m'a fait grimacer… et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt, le monde extérieur est bien fade à côté de mon alpha.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche et retourne, nue, dans la chambre pour trouver de quoi m'habiller dans le dressing. Régina a fait agrandir son dressing pour que je puisse mettre mes affaires… Elle m'a laissé choisir mon côté… Au début je n'avais pas de quoi le remplir mais très vite… puisque Régina m'emmène une fois par mois faire les magasins alors qu'Henry était soit chez ses parents soit chez Ingrid. Et que Belle ou Zéléna ou au pire les deux, ensemble, m'embarquaient presque de force avec elles, sous le regard amusé de mon alpha qui ne faisait rien pour m'aider malgré mes regards de détresse, pour faire une virée entre filles, sans alpha avait précisé la rousse. Zéléna appelait ça la virée Shopping ZEB, pour nos initiales de prénom… et tu avais dû supporter Belle et Zéléna se disputer pour savoir quelle allait être la meilleure appellation entre BEZ ou ZEB, ça avait été un très long trajet.

Et puis il y avait aussi le shopping avec ma mère adoptive et ma belle-mère. Ingrid et Cora m'emmenaient dans des magasins de cuisine parce que le matériel culinaire de Régina n'était pas super, mais aussi dans des boutiques pour enfant quand elles réussissaient à me convaincre de prendre Henry avec nous, pour laisser Régina travailler. Je ne sais pas si Cora le fait exprès mais Régina croulait toujours sous le travail quand elle proposait ce genre de sortie. J'avais fait la remarque à Régina, qui avait éclaté de rire en affirmant que c'était même sûr et certain. J'étais un peu dépitée de cette nouvelle mais Régina avait affirmé que se refiler la paperasse ou des dossiers était des coutumes familiales donc bon…

J'aimais vraiment être entourer de sa famille, notre famille comme me le dit Régina. Les enfants de Zéléna étaient adorables et s'entendaient très bien avec mon… avec notre fils. Henry Sénior était très protecteur envers moi, et retrouver cette figure de père était réconfortante… et puis il y avait Robin, à qui je ne parlais pas trop. Il était toujours distant. Quant à Cora, depuis que nous avions cuisiné ensemble tout un dimanche matin alors qu'Henry Sénior et Régina discutaient d'un dossier important pour le travail, tout se passait très bien. Cora était très semblable à Régina. Elle était très tendre, surprotectrice et douce malgré son statut d'alpha. Elle était à mon écoute, non seulement pour Henry ou pour Régina mais pour d'autres choses… Comme mes peurs d'échec et ma peur de l'abandon. Elle était une oreille attentive et amicale mais moins maternelle qu'Ingrid ou que Granny.

Avec le fait que j'aille au lycée et qu'Henry aille à l'école maternelle, Granny s'était d'ailleurs lamentée et avait exigé que Zéléna ou moi fassions un autre petit Mills. Ce qui avait fait bien rire Zéléna alors que moi, j'attendais avec impatience que mon alpha me reparle de faire un enfant. J'avais envie d'une fille, une petite oméga, car depuis quelques temps Henry était de plus en plus actif, rapide et surtout agressif, enfin comme un chiot. Donc avec des petites morsures de rien du tout, mais quand même. Il sera sans doute un alpha ou un bêta.

Je sursaute alors que deux bras me tirent vers l'arrière et que je rencontre le corps encore chaud de sommeil de mon alpha. Je sens son sexe contre mes fesses et retient ma respiration, attentive aux envies de Régina. Mais au lieu de demander du sexe, elle me berce presque et soupire :

**-Tu sens si bon, mon ange. Et j'avais une belle vue de ton dos et de tes petites fesses depuis le lit… ma petite allumeuse.** Le ton est joueur mais pas sexuel. Je pourrais me frotter à elle pour l'allumer un peu plus mais je décide de ne pas tenter le diable.

**-Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre. Tu veux choisir ?**

Régina adorait choisir mes vêtements. Un truc d'alpha femelle selon Belle, qui avait rougi juste après avoir dit ça. Choisir mes vêtements devait satisfaire un instinct de possession ou un truc du genre.

**-Vraiment ? Super.** Elle me lâche pour regarder de plus près mes affaires. J'ai une vue très agréable sur ses fesses, je passe ma main dessus. **Miss Swan…** Régina a pris un ton dangereux, comme pour me dire, si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien… J'aime ce ton…

**-Oui, Madame Mills ?**

Régina grogne, se retourne et attrape mon cou puis me plaque assez durement contre une étagère.

**-Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez une foutue allumeuse, Miss Swan ?**

Je me laisse faire et reste immobile, mais au lieu de regarder par terre comme le ferait normalement un oméga, je regarde Régina dans les yeux.

**-Oui, madame. Tout le temps, madame…**

Une lueur amusée brille dans le regard de mon alpha. Je vrille de plaisir à notre jeu et elle me sourit. Avant de poursuivre, elle se lèche lentement les lèvres :

**-Ça ne m'étonne pas…** Elle serre un peu mon cou… Elle fait descendre lentement son regard sur mon corps. **Pour une petite allumeuse,** Elle pose son autre main sur mon sien droit et le caresse… **une vilaine oméga… Je pense qu'un string t'ira bien et ton jean noir, qui te fait un cul d'enfer,** elle serre mon cou presque douloureusement avant de lâcher et de réunir ses deux mains sur ma poitrine **, le soutien-gorge avec la dentelle fine avec ta chemise cintrée rouge, dieu, tu sais ce que me fait cette chemise… n'est-ce pas… , ta magnifique veste de cuir noir, qui te donne un air si sexy et… Emma si tu mets tes bottes, je pourrais défaillir…**

**-Je ferai comme tu le désires mon alpha.** Je souris franchement quand je vois le pénis de Régina se dresser un peu.

Elle s'éloigne de moi et quitte la pièce en murmurant : **foutue allumeuse**.

()()()


	2. La rentrée d'Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé, même pas en retard.

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée d’Henry

()()()

_Elle s’éloigne de moi et quitte la pièce en murmurant : **foutue allumeuse**._

()()()

Je souris malgré l’eau froide qui coule sur mon dos. Emma est tellement… désirable. Et elle en joue si bien. Son petit sourire, ses yeux merveilleux et ses courbes… Stupide cerveau, stupide érection, stupides instincts… Après un moment à essayer de ne pas penser à mon ange et à ses magnifiques attributs, je sors et m’habille d’une robe noire cintrée, avec une culotte mauve foncée et du soutien-gorge qui va avec.

Aujourd’hui est un jour important. Notre Henry entre à l’école.

Quand j’arrive dans le cuisine, je trouve Emma avec le petit louveteau dans les pattes qui quémande un pancake. Il est très beau, en chemise et en jean. Ils sont très beaux puisqu’Emma a obéit et qu’elle a mis les vêtements que j’avais demandé. C’est idiot, je le sais, mais le fait de choisir ses vêtements me fait un bien fou, une chaleur agréable dans le ventre et dans ma poitrine.

- **Mama !**

Henry me voit et se précipite vers moi, tout content. Il saute pour que je le prenne dans les bras. Ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je lui fais des petits bisous sur les joues en le serrant contre moi.

- **Bien dormi, mon petit ange ?**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiii… fais un _r’ve_ … avec Drag’ attaquer des méchants… Trop bien !! **Drag’ est le nom de sa peluche dragon, mon petit loup n’a pas été très original... **Mama, on va à l’école jourd’hui ?**

**-Aujourd’hui. Oui on va à l’école aujourd’hui !**

**-Oui, aujourd’hui ! Trop bien !**

Je me dirige vers la machine qui fait les boissons chaudes et je pose Henry sur le plan de travail.

**-Tu m’aides, mon amour ?**

Henry hoche la tête et d’un air concentré ouvre le paquet de dosette de café, qui était sur le côté et en choisit une pour me la tendre. Je mets en route la machine après avoir mis une tasse. Pendant que le café coule, Henry attrape une dosette _vlette_ , comme il dit, dans le paquet de la même couleur. Il n’arrive pas ou ne veux pas dire _violette_ correctement… Mais à chaque fois, j’entends Emma glousser, donc ce n’est pas si grave. Je fais la boisson d’Emma. Je fais descendre Henry qui a eu le temps d’attraper le pot de cannelle en poudre et il va s’installer sur sa chaise, en posant la cannelle sur la table. Je pose les deux tasses sur la table avant d’aller sortir un peu de lait et de le faire chauffer pour Henry.

Quand je pose un petit bol de lait devant Henry, je trouve mes deux anges entrain de dévorer des pancakes avec du sirop d’érable.

 **-M’ci, mama !** Dit Henry, la bouche pleine, pendant que je saupoudre un peu de cannelle dans le lait d’Henry, comme il aime. Et je fais de même sur le chocolat chaud d’Emma.

 **-Merci, Madame Mills.** Enchérit l’air de rien Emma.

Je soupire, flirter et m’allumer sont pour Emma de bons moyens de décompresser. Et je sais qu’un jour ça va me tuer. Je réponds tendrement, ignorant le ton chaud d’Emma.

**-De rien, mes anges.**

Je retourne à ma place, où une assiette de délicieux pancakes a été posé. Je ronronne en respirant l’odeur alléchante. Face à mon ronronnement, Emma glousse et Henry fait un petit grognement adorable. Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur, Henry raconte ses aventures oniriques et Emma rit de bon cœur aux bêtises de notre fils. Ils rient ensemble et ça fait tellement du bien. Même si je fais semblant de ne pas m’inquiéter le fait qu’ils aillent tous deux à l’école ne me laisse pas sans crainte. Henry ne m’inquiète pas trop, Robin Junior et lui vont être dans la même classe, donc ça va et puis l’école est vraiment bien. La directrice est amie avec ma mère et Marco est un très bon instit, Rolland l’avait adoré. Je m’inquiète pour Emma. Je sais qu’elle va prendre des inhibiteurs, mais je panique quand même. Archie m’a assuré qu’Emma avait rattrapé son retard, mais ce n’est pas du point de vue scolaire que je panique. C’est d’un point de vue social. Emma est très timide avec les autres. Elle est plutôt silencieuse et surtout, elle n’a rien à voir avec les gamins qui vont être à l’école avec elle. Et j’ai peur que ça crée des problèmes. Avec un enfant, une âme-sœur plus âgée comme moi, Emma va quand même être un peu à part. Je suis donc plus inquiète pour Emma que pour le petit Henry.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, Emma est entrainée par Henry pour vérifier pour la énième fois son cartable. Je souris et commence à débarrasser la table. Au bout d’un moment, je sens un regard derrière moi et je trouve Emma et Henry avec manteaux et sacs…

**-Mama !! On va être en retard !**

Je regarde l’heure. Il y a encore plus d’une heure avant le début de l’école et en plus il ne faut que 20 minutes pour y aller. Donc clairement, on est en avance. Mais à quoi bon tenter de raisonner un enfant de 3 ans… Une perte de temps. Je souris et affirme que je dois aller me préparer. Henry grogne, mais ne dit rien. Je prends dix petites minutes pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Quand je descends, c’est une pile nucléaire qui saute partout et une Emma qui me regarde avec besoin que je retrouve. J’attrape Henry qui passe par là, et murmure :

**-Calmes-toi, mon pet’ Loup ! A l’école, il faut être calme et ne pas courir partout.**

Henry vibre presque, mais je sens sa respiration se calmer un peu.

**-Désolé, mama !**

**-C’est à ta maman que tu dois dire pardon Henry, pas à moi…**

La petite frimousse d’Henry se teinte de culpabilité. Il gigote pour que je le pose et saute pas si calmement dans les bras d’Emma.

**-Désolé, maman… Je vais être calme et pas courir partout. Promis.**

Emma sourit doucement et pose sa tête dans le cou d’Henry, pour respirer l’odeur de son fils. Henry bat des pieds, content. Il met ses bras autour du cou de sa mère pour enfouir sa tête dans la chevelure blonde. Je soupire de plaisir et m’approche. J’entoure mes bras autour de mes trésors. Je respire leurs odeurs mêlées.

Je pourrais rester là pour toujours.

**-Mama, Maman, école !!**

J’aurai dû m’en douter… Henry ne peut pas être calme et silencieux plus de 45 secondes.

**-Oui, oui, on n’y va !**

()()()

Je suis dans la classe d’Henry. Régina est à quelque mètre en train de parler à une autre mère. Visiblement, elles se connaissent. C’est une bêta brune, assez belle. Je n’aime pas trop que Régina soit avec d’autres personnes. Je voudrais bien grogner… mais ça ne se fait pas… Je grince des dents et quand je croise les yeux de Régina. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de ma jalousie et de ma peur de l’abandon. En quelques secondes, je sens une main chaude et forte sur mon avant-bras et deux doigts me fait relever la tête en poussant mon menton vers le haut. Je trouve les yeux chocolats de Régina.

 **-J’aime bien que tu sois jalouse…** Je rougis. **Mais tu sais quoi…** Elle se mord la lèvre… **Tu n’as rien à craindre… parce qu’il n’y a qu’une personne qui me plait, que je veux… Tu le sais… et puis… J’ai un truc pour les blondes !**

J’allais répondre mais Henry hurle presque pour attirer notre attention alors que son cousin se jette dans ses bras et que Zéléna nous sourit avec moquerie. Elle s’approche de nous et renifle un peu pour voir le problème.

**-Régina a encore flirté, pas vrai ?**

J’hoche la tête alors que Régina s’insurge.

**-Je ne flirtais pas… Emma, je t’assure…**

Zéléna coupe sa petite sœur sans hésiter.

**-Le problème avec Régina, c’est qu’elle ne s’en rend pas compte quand elle flirte ou quand quelqu’un flirte avec elle… enfin, elle sait quand tu flirtes avec elle… ça c’est sûr…**

**-Zéléna !**

**-Mmm ? Quoi ? C’est vrai ? N’est-ce-pas, Emma ?**

Les deux sœurs me regardent comme si je devais être l’arbitre. Cora m’avait prévenu qu’elles étaient toujours comme ça. Je soupire et affirme :

**-Tu dis n’importe quoi, Zéléna !**

**-Ah !** Jubile Régina. Mais je continue :

 **-Parfois, Régina ne se rend même pas compte quand je flirte avec elle…** Sur ce, je fuis vers les enfants. Je sais que dans quelques minutes, Marco, l’instituteur d’Henry et de Robin, va bientôt faire sortir les parents. Donc je veux passer un peu plus de temps avec eux.

J’entends les deux sœurs se disputer, alors que je rejoins une petite troupe de 4 enfants, qui parlent avec des voix suraigües.

**-Mama !**

**-Emmmma !**

**-Oui, les garçons ?**

**-Je te présente August.**

**-Je te présente Grace.**

Les deux enfants en pointent deux autres. August est un garçon assez grand et Grace est une petite fille avec un sourire immense et surtout avec une robe de toutes les couleurs. Elle est mignonne.

**-Bonjour, je suis Emma, la maman d’Henry et la tante de Robin.**

**-T’es trop z’olie,** affirme Grace et je rougis.

Puis une voix d’homme me fait sursauter.

 **-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.** C’est un homme très grand et avec un chapeau impressionnant. **Emma, c’est cela ? Je suis le père de Grace. John Jefferson.** Il me tend la main. Je la serre, et à l’instant où je la retire, les phéromones d’alpha me font reculer. L’homme semble étonné de ma réaction et de ma peur, et il recule lui aussi pour marquer ses excuses. **Je… je vous prie de m’excuser… Je…**

 **-Emma,** Régina pose sa main sur ma hanche, **tout va bien ?** Je pouvais sentir le début d’un grognement dans la poitrine de mon alpha.

 **-Tout va bien. J’ai juste été surprise.** Dis-je en m’excusant.

 **-Non, c’est moi. John Jefferson, je suis désolé de vous avoir… surprise…** Il sourit et baisse un peu la tête pour marquer son excuse non seulement à Régina mais aussi à moi. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir un alpha faire ce genre de chose.

Régina ne dit rien mais fixe l’homme dans les yeux pour qu’il les baisse. Ce que l’homme fait après un moment à tenir le regard de Régina.

Après un instant de silence, Régina prend une respiration et avec une voix plus agréable, tend la main :

**-Régina Mills.**

**-Ah… Mills vous devez être…**

**-John, tu te fais encore remarquer ?** C’est Zéléna qui coupe encore un alpha. Je trouve ça toujours aussi étrange et dangereux. Mais je ne dis rien.

 **-Zéléna, tu ne m’avais pas dit que ta sœur été si…** Ses yeux regardent la posture de Régina face à moi… **Protectrice… Et surtout que tu avais un neveu de l’âge de Robin et de Grace.** Ils se tournent vers les garçons et leur demande : **Vous allez bien vous occuper de ma Grace pas vrai… L’empêcher de faire de bêtises et de grimper partout…** Je souris aux hochements de tête sérieux des deux petits garçons.

 **-Oh… je pense que ça va être Henry qui surveillera les autres… August tu es sage toi ?** Demande Zéléna au troisième garçons.

 **-Oui, très _très_ sage. **Affirme le garçon avec des yeux malicieux. Tous les adultes rient de bons cœurs. Henry va avoir du pain sur la planche s’il doit surveiller ces énergumènes-là.

August allait rajouter quelque chose mais Marco annonce qu’il est temps de dire au revoir. Je soupire alors que l’instant fatidique arrive.

J’embrasse très fort Henry qui me dit que ça va aller…

()()()

Je regarde Emma qui semble au bord de la déprime alors que je la ramène à la maison. Elle est silencieuse et regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture. Je me reconcentre sur le route en grinçant des dents. Je n’aime pas qu’elle soit comme ça. J’aurai dû mettre mon poing dans la figure de cet alpha et…

 **-Régina, tu grondes…** La petite voix d’Emma me fait presque sursauter. En effet, un son sourd et presque menaçant sort de ma bouche.

**-Désolé… C’est cet homme… J’aurai dû le…**

**-Non.** Elle crie presque. Emma pose sa main sur ma cuisse. **Non,** reprend-elle plus doucement, **j’étais stressée à cause d’Henry et… il n’avait vraiment rien fait… Et dès qu’il a senti mon malaise il a reculé.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Elle hoche la tête. **Bien.** La voiture redevient silencieuse. Je me gare devant notre maison et Emma sort du véhicule sans un mot et entre dans la maison. Je la rattrape et attrape son bras aussi doucement que possible. **Emma, mon ange…** Elle a la tête basse et elle sent la tristesse à plein nez. **Henry va être bien à l’école, il a déjà des amis. Et puis…** Emma ne dit rien et mes paroles ne la touchent pas… Visiblement je suis à côté de la plaque. Ce n’est pas Henry le problème. J’attire Emma contre moi et lui demande : **Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?**

Emma pose sa tête dans mon cou et respire profondément. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restons comme ça. Alors que j’étais sur le point d’insister, Emma articule difficilement :

**-Je ne veux pas aller au lycée où tu n’es pas là et où il y aura des alphas. Et…**

**-Emma…**

**-Et je ne veux pas qu’ils me…**

**-Emma !** Elle me regarde le regard embué de larmes. **Personne ne te fera du mal. Tu vas être dans un lycée privée que ma mère a pratiquement construit et modernisé avec ses dons. Je t’assure que personne ne va te faire de mal. Personne.**

**-Mais…**

**-Pas de mais, Emma ! Tu es une Mills, personne ne te fera de mal. Et s’ils osent te toucher ou te faire du mal, je leur arracherai le cœur.** Ma propre violence m’étonne un peu mais Emma semble apprécier et elle se serre un peu plus contre moi. **Mon bel ange, si beau… si pur…** Je passe ma main droite dans sa chevelure, tendrement alors que l’autre offre de longues caresses tout le long de son dos. Emma commence à ronronner de plaisir. Ce n’est pas sexuel, juste tendre, doux, rassurant. Son odeur s’adoucit et je pose mes lèvres lentement sur l’endroit que je lui mords le plus souvent. Elle se détend totalement contre moi et se laisse presque tomber, immédiatement, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour qu’elle ne chute pas.

()()()

 _Oh…_ Je tombe presque quand elle pose ses lèvres _là._ _Là,_ c’est-à-dire à l’endroit précis où elle me mord tout le temps. L’endroit qui est donc des plus sensibles… L’alpha me rattrape prestement en passant son bras autour de mes hanches. Malgré moi, je m’entends japper allégrement pour en avoir plus. Plus de ses lèvres, plus de sa langue, plus de ses dents sur mon cou. Je me laisse emporter par mes instincts et caresse l’entrejambe de Régina en gémissant. Il faut que je la touche, il faut qu’elle me possède. Les dents de l’alpha grignotent durement mon cou. Je touche fermement la bosse de l’alpha et ses dents percent presque ma peau. Je gémis et je fais mine de m’agenouiller. Régina me laisse faire avec un grognement de plaisir. Je m’agenouille donc devant mon alpha et avec des doigts tremblants, je commence soulever sa robe. Je grogne de soulagement quand la robe est suffisamment haute et je suis face à une culotte mauve dont le renflement trahit le désir de Régina. Sans attendre, mon alpha attrape ma chevelure et me fait frotter ma joue contre sa bosse. Elle soupire de plaisir avant de sortir son sexe et de me le présenter. Ses yeux attrapent les miens et je frissonne. Son regard a toujours un effet destructeur sur moi. Comment peut-elle montrer une telle dominance et une telle tendresse à la fois ? Je jappe pour marquer ma soumission et elle sourit en ordonnant :

**-Lèches-moi.**

J’obéis. Le gout de son pénis sur ma langue me fait fermer les yeux et gémir. La main de Régina sur ma tête ne me dirige pas alors j’essaye de lui plaire au mieux. Une bonne oméga sait ce que son alpha aime. Et Régina adore les fellations. Je sais qu’elle aime que je la mouille et que je la lèche avant de la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Pendant quelques minutes, avec de coups de langue qui font gémir l’alpha, je rends incroyablement dur son sexe. Et enfin, je la prends dans ma bouche en soupirant d’aise. Immédiatement, la main de Régina se crispe sur ma tête et je sais qu’elle va bientôt prendre le contrôle. Je détends ma bouche et surtout ma gorge. Je pose une main hésitante sur les couilles de l’alpha et je monte mon regard pour trouver celui de l’alpha. Des yeux chocolats pleins de désir me regardent avec envie, juste pour jouer, je serre presque douloureusement les boules de Régina tout en suçant violemment sa bite. Comme espérer, Régina gémit en resserrant sa prise sur mes cheveux. Elle tire ma tête pour que je me retire et me fait un sourire. Mais quand elle prend la parole, c’est un ton d’alpha dominant presque cruel qui se fait entendre.

 **-Emma, tu es une vilaine fille, une vilaine oméga.** Elle me tape légèrement la joue avec son sexe. **Tu cherches les ennuis, mon ange.** Elle me tape un peu plus fort, je gémis de plaisir et de honte d’apprécier ça. Son sourire sadique n’arrange rien et je mouille de plus en plus. **Mets tes mains derrière le dos.** Elle me donne un coup un peu plus fort pour me dire d’obéir au plus vite.

Je soupire en obéissant :

**-Oui, alpha.**

**-Bonne fille. Si bonne fille. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?**

**-Oui, s’il-te-plait.**

**-Comment vas-tu te faire pardonner ?**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras. S’il-te-plait, s’il-te-plait.**

**-Mmm, tout ?** Régina me caresse la joue avec son index et son majeur alors que son pouce trace mes lèvres.

**-Oui ! Tout ! Tout, je promets…**

Mon ton est désespéré et je sais que ça excite totalement Régina.

()()()

 _Putain,_ elle va me tuer, avec ses yeux et son ton qui me supplient… _Putain._

Sans répondre, j’enfonce mon pouce entre ses lèvres et la regarde me sucer avec ardeur. Je retire mon pouce humide et prend quelques secondes pour apprécier la scène. Ma belle Emma, à genoux, les mains derrière le dos, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration rapide… tellement prête… Je grogne et lui présente mon sexe. Sans attendre, elle me prend dans sa bouche et je la laisse faire quelques va-et-vient avant de prendre le contrôle en immobilisant sa tête alors que mon pénis est encore à moitié dans sa bouche.

 **-Emma…** Je ne suis capable que de dire son prénom avant de commencer un rythme infernal dans sa talentueuse bouche. Emma se laisse faire comme d’habitude, sa gorge est ouverte et les petits bruits qui émanent d’elle m’excitent encore plus. Sans prévenir, j’éjacule encore profondément enfouie en elle. Je me retire aussi vite que je peux avant de me renfoncer avec de petits et courts mouvements. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la fin de mon orgasme et la sensation de la bouche d’Emma, encore pleine de mon foutre. J’ouvre les yeux, je vois mon Emma les joues rouges, respirant par le nez, mon sexe encore à moitié en elle, des gouttes de sperme ruisselant sur ses lèvres…. Je murmure : **_Putain !_** avant de me baisser et de faire s’allonger Emma à même le sol.

 **-Alph…** Mais je la coupe en l’embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis je me sépare de ses lèvres pour lécher son menton et son cou, pendant qu’une de mes mains trouvent le bouton de son jean. **Alpha…** Impatiente, je tire sur le jean et le bouton cède. Emma grogne et je m’immobilise, _elle veut arrêter ?_. **Alpha, tu… tu es incorrigible…** Je glousse devant son ton joueur et mordille sa peau. Et pour montrer le peu de cas de ses mots, je tire violement sur sa chemise pour l’ouvrir. **Mmmm, vraiment incorrigible, mon alpha…** Et elle lève sa main pour caresser mon sexe qui recommence à durcir. Avec l’entrainement quasi quotidien de ses derniers mois, je commence à avoir une certaine endurance. Je souris en montrant mes dents pendant qu’Emma me caresse. Elle continue à se plaindre. **Tu m’abimes presque trois tenues par semaine, et je ne compte même pas les sous-vêtements et… _oh !_**

Je mords gentiment juste au-dessus de son soutien-gorge et la fait s’assoir pour le lui enlever. La chemise et le soutien-gorge sont vite rejoints par son string et son jean. Emma est nue et magnifique. Et surtout humide. Je me frotte à elle, je sens sa chaleur et ma main trouve son entrejambe, immensément humide et chaude.

**-Mmmm, mienne, tellement mienne… Si chaude, si bonne… Emma… J’ai besoin de…**

**-Attends.**

Je regarde Emma, mi agacée, mi inquiète. Je prends une respiration pour me calmer et murmure :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Au-dessus ?** Demande Emma, d’une voix incertaine.

Embrumée par le désir, je ne saisis pas. Alors je répète en caressant ses lèvres avec les miennes. 

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je peux être au-dessus ?** Elle me regarde hésitante. **S’il-te-plait…**

Je grogne, j’aurai aimé l’avoir comme ça, les jambes écartées pour la pilonner… mais… Une Emma qui me chevauche en gémissant est aussi très _bien_.

()()()

Régina grogne un peu mais hoche la tête. Donc je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser au sol. Elle se laisse faire en regardant sans gêne mes seins, qu’elle attrape délicatement pour jouer avec. Je suis assise sur elle, sur son ventre, encore recouvert de sa robe, mouillée comme je le suis, je dois sans doute ruiner son vêtement, mais je m’en fous parce que l’alpha joue avec mes seins et que je sens son érection contre mes fesses.

- **Putain.** Je baisse la tête pour embrasser l’alpha et je joue avec ses dents alors que je remonte les hanches pour la faire entrer en moi. Je me rappelle d’une fois, où j’avais tellement joué avec l’alpha, je l’avais tellement fait attendre, que Régina avait joui à la première pénétration. Elle avait rougi et comme pour racheter son honneur ou se venger, elle m’avait fait m’assoir sur sa bouche et elle m’avait fait la supplier durant de longues minutes.

Mais en cet instant, je sais que l’alpha veut jouir en moi et c’est exactement ce que je veux. Je quitte la bouche de Régina pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou avant de faire entrer son sexe en moi. La sensation nous fait toutes les deux gémir de plaisir et sans attendre, je commence à bouger. D’abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite alors que l’alpha accompagne mes mouvements. Je suis sur le point de jouir quand je sens Régina décharger en moi longuement. La sensation du foutre, qui peint mes murs, me fait décoller. Et mon orgasme me frappe.

()()()

Emma me regarde avec culpabilité.

 **-Je suis désolée.** Je la regarde avec incompréhension. **Pour ta robe, elle est foutue.** Je regarde le haut de ma robe que j’avais laissé tomber par terre. Foutue, en effet.

 **-Mmm,** je m’approche d’Emma, **c’est vrai. Et que vas-tu faire pour réparer ta bêtise, _Oméga_? **

Emma me regarde un instant et avec un doux sourire.

 **-Mmm,** elle imite mon ton, **c’est vrai… que tu m’as bousillé ma chemise et mon jean. Que vas-tu faire pour réparer tes bêtises, _Alpha_?**

Je ris de bon cœur et l’attrape pour l’embrasser doucement.

**-Laisses-moi me faire pardonner en te lavant, mon amour.**

**-Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire.**

**-Oh… Je pourrais t’emmener acheter de nouvelles tenues.** Je vois Emma grimacer. **Ou je pourrais dire à ma sœur que tu manques de vêtements…** Les yeux horrifiés d’Emma me font pouffer de rire, je l’attire dans la douche et commence à passer l’éponge de corps sur sa peau. Et elle soupire en commençant à ronronner, comme elle le fait toujours.

J’adore ce son.

Quand je commence à lui masser les cheveux avec le shampoing, elle fait des petits bruits trop mignons. Comme un louveteau, mais en plus adorable et en plus sexuel aussi…

_Dieu, qu’elle est belle._

L’eau coule sur sa tête et ses si longs cheveux blonds. J’avais réussi à convaincre Emma de les faire couper mais même en coupant dix centimètres sa chevelure était impressionnant. Je ne peux m’empêcher de murmurer.

 **-Tu es sublime, mon Ange.** Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus et me regarde avec adoration alors qu’un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. Je lui souris en retour. Je veux qu’elle se sente toujours aussi bien, toujours aussi sereine et confiante. Si elle était toujours ainsi, elle aurait le monde à ses pieds. Si besoin, je mettrais le monde à ses pieds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dans un mois !


	3. La (pré)rentrée d'Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard... mais... la vie quoi...

()()()

_**Tu es sublime, mon Ange.** _ _Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus et me regarde avec adoration alors qu'un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. Je lui souris en retour. Je veux qu'elle se sente toujours aussi bien, toujours aussi sereine et confiante. Si elle était toujours ainsi, elle aurait le monde à ses pieds. Si besoin, je mettrais le monde à ses pieds…_

()()()

Vraiment aucune raison de paniquer, vraiment aucune. Mais mes doigts tremblent en boutonnant la chemise que j'avais choisi pour entamer ma rentrée des classes. J'entrai en Terminale avec seulement un an de retard. Ce qui rendait très fiers Archie et Régina. Quand j'avais eu 18,5 de moyenne à mes épreuves anticipées de français et d'histoire, Archie et Régina m'avait félicitée et Cora avait affirmé que ses filles avaient eu de moins bonnes notes que moi. Zéléna et Régina avait boudé un peu. C'était vraiment des petits chiots, des fois. J'entrais en Terminale Scientifique, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire mais j'aimais bien les mathématiques avec Archie et je trouvais ça super de savoir comment fonctionne les choses. Henry Sénior m'avait emmené dans son garage et il m'avait montré sa voiture de collection. Elle était très belle et il m'avait expliqué comment ça fonctionnait. J'étais revenu avec des vêtements et des mains sales mais avec un grand sourire. Régina avait grimacé et Cora avait éclaté de rire, en affirmant que c'était foutu, que j'allais faire comme Henry, être un bricoleur de dimanche. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était une insulte… J'aimais bien…

J'étais pas du tout stressée. Pas du tout. Je n'allais pas rencontrer des tonnes et des tonnes de personne, des alphas et des bêtas, qui allait être peut-être agressifs. Et je ne stressais pas du tout. Régina entre dans le dressing et soupire devant mon état. Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et elle m'attire contre elle par derrière.

 **-Ça va bien se passer.** Elle me serre fortement. **Tu vas les séduire et ils vont t'adorer. Tu vas te faire des amis de ton âge comme Henry, enfin pas de l'âge d'Henry...** Sa tentative d'humour me fait faire un sourire crispé. **La rentrée d'Henry s'est très bien passée, n'est-ce-pas ?** J'hoche la tête doucement. C'est vrai qu'Henry est enchanté, totalement enchanté. Il adore aller à l'école. Il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Ça aurait été parfait, s'il n'avait pas une telle voix suraiguë quand il parlait. Tu souris à ces souvenirs. Régina me berce presque, je m'appuie un peu plus contre elle. **Et puis, tu vas être la blonde cool qui va avoir une voiture !** Je ris un peu. Le sujet de la voiture est toujours conflictuel. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dépense plein d'argent juste pour moi. **Mmm, je te vois bien avec une décapotable, les cheveux au vent… Très sexy.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Je ronronne et me tourne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle a toujours des yeux tendres et chauds quand elle me fixe. J'aime regarder ses yeux couleur chocolat qui pétillent d'intelligence et d'affection. **Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasme…**

**-J'ai tellement de fantasme quand il s'agit de toi, mon ange.**

**-Oh…** Je ronronne plus fort et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler ses lèvres. Mais Régina recule.

**-Nop. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, mon ange. Il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour te calmer que de m'allumer et de me baiser.**

Je fais la moue, mais elle dit toujours ça et après elle me cède une fois sur deux. Donc je m'avance et murmure :

 **-Mais, mon alpha, c'est toi qui doit me baiser…** Régina grogne, soit de désir, soit de mécontentement. Peut-être les deux. **Tu ne veux pas me…**

 **-Emma, si tu finis ta phrase, non seulement tu vas être en retard le jour de ta rentrée, mais en plus, tu ne marcheras même pas droit après ce que je vais te faire.** Un éclair de colère dans sa voix et ses yeux et une salve de phéromones dominants me font me figer de peur. Régina se fige et recule d'un pas. Elle prend une respiration et doucement, elle touche ma joue. **Mon ange… Tout va bien… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Elle me serre de nouveau contre elle. **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais ?** J'hoche la tête trop honteuse pour parler. Je le sais pourtant, je sais qu'elle ne fait que jouer, même quand elle dit ce genre de chose. Mais parfois, parfois ça me fait encore peur. Régina recule et me tient à bout de bras, ses yeux sont inquiets et tendres. Ils passent sur moi. Quand l'alpha remonte son regard pour le planter dans mes yeux, elle soupire : **tu es parfaite, tellement belle. Une honte qu'on est pas le temps…** Sur ce, elle m'embrasse rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

()()()

Je prépare rapidement les boissons avec Henry comme tous les matins alors qu'Emma fait des gaufres. Je la vois un peu plus calme sans doute parce que mon odeur la couvre presque totalement. Mon alpha en est très fier. Que notre oméga se sente rassurer par notre odeur, qu'elle ait besoin de nous. Je soupire. J'aimerai pouvoir la garder avec moi pour toujours et tout le temps.

**-Mama ! est prêt !**

Henry me tire sur la manche en montrant le café qui vient de finir de couler. Je lui souris et le descends du plan de travail. Il se précipite en courant à sa place et grimpe avec plus ou moins de difficulté sur sa chaise. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je vois Emma se précipiter pour l'aider. Elle fait toujours ça, même si Henry sait très bien monter sur sa chaise par lui-même. Mais je pense que l'oméga d'Emma ressent le besoin de protéger son petit loup et je trouve ça trop mignon.

 **-Attention, chaud devant.** Je pose le bol d'Henry devant lui et caresse les fesses d'Emma en passant, ce qui la fait sursauter. Comme si de rien n'était, je me tourne pour aller chercher les deux tasses pour moi et mon oméga. Puis je m'assois et sirote mon café alors qu'Henry et Emma dévore avidement les gaufres bien trop sucrées selon moi. Mais je souris à la figure toute pleine de sucre d'Henry. Soudain, je sens un pied qui caresse ma jambe, je regarde Emma qui discute avec Henry. Son pied monte et descend sans aucune gêne. Emma fait un petit sourire sans me regarder et son pied monte jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je gémis audiblement en fermant les yeux quand elle appuie sur mon sexe qui se durcit un peu au contact. _Stupide engin !_

 **-Mama ! ça va ?** La voix inquiète et innocente d'Henry me fait ouvrir les yeux et Emma retire son pied.

 **-… oui…** Je me racle la gorge. **Je vais bien, mon petit ange.** Je vois qu'il a fini son petit déjeuner. **Si tu allais te débarbouiller et vérifier si tu as tout dans ton sac.**

 **-Oui !** Henry saute presque de sa chaise avant qu'Emma ait pu l'aider à descendre et court vers l'escalier.

D'une même voix, Emma et moi crions :

**-Sans courir !**

L'on entend les petits pieds ralentirent un chouia. Je regarde Emma qui comme si elle ne venait pas de me faire honteusement du pied, se lève pour débarrasser la table.

**-Tu ne manques rien pour attendre,** _**Oméga.** _

Emma sourit et répond tranquillement :

**-Un crime ne doit jamais rester impuni.**

Je ris doucement à cette phrase devenue banale entre nous, depuis la première fois qu'elle me l'avait dite. Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Mon ange, va finir de te préparer et voir si Henry a tout. Je vais finir la table, okay ?**

Emma hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

()()()

On vient de déposer Henry et Régina me conduit au lycée. J'aurai pu prendre le bus mais je voulais être là pour déposer Henry. Je lui avais fait un gros câlin plus long que d'habitude et ça m'avait fait du bien. Mais plus on se rapprochait du lycée, plus je stressais. Régina pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour me calmer mais rien n'y fait.

**-Je préférerais continuer les cours avec Archie et…**

**-Emma. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu veux rester cloitrée à la maison pour le reste de ta vie ?**

**-Non, mais…**

**-Trois ans, Emma. Trois ans, mon ange. Je t'ai laissé trois ans pour que tu te retrouves pour que tu sois plus sûre de toi et de moi, plus sûre de nous. Presque trois ans. Il faut que tu commences à vivre normalement.**

**-Mais je…**

Régina se gare devant le lycée. Et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont fatigués. Elle doit en avoir marre de moi, de mes crises… Je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne pas paniquer. _Quand elle en aura totalement marre, elle te mettra à la porte, parce que tu es une inutile et stupide omé…_

 **-Emma, reste avec moi.** Sa voix est forte. **Je ne suis pas fâchée. Mon ange regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait.** J'ouvre les yeux et Régina me sourit. **Je veux que tu sois heureuse, libre et épanouie. Je ne peux pas vivre avec une oméga qui se morfond, mon alpha en mourrait.** Je souris, Régina exagère toujours pour me faire sourire. **Tu es merveilleuse, intelligente et forte, Emma. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Je ne suis comme ça que quand tu es là… Sans toi, je…**

**-Mon ange, tu étais forte avant moi, tu étais intelligente avant moi et tu étais merveilleuse avant moi. Je suis juste la personne qui s'en est rendue compte en première et qui a voulu te garder pour elle seule… Et puis, je suis toujours avec toi, mon ange. Tu portes mon nom, mon odeur, ma… mes morsures…** Elle touche mon cou là où il y a sa morsure la plus récente et je soupire.

 **-Ça va bien se passer ?** Je pose la question comme une enfant apeurée. Mais Régina me répond avec assurance sans se moquer.

**-Oui.**

()()()

Il est midi. Ma mère va arriver pour déjeuner avec moi. Nous sommes toutes les deux sur le même dossier. Ce qui est assez rare, mais j'aime bien travailler avec ma mère. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à parler travail. Dieu, je n'ai eu la tête à rien ce matin… Je m'inquiète pour Emma. Elle ne répondait pas à mes sms. Et je stressais. Si on lui avait fait du mal, si elle avait paniqué, si elle…

 **-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.** Je sursaute. Ma mère est devant moi et me regarde avec un air attendri bien qu'un peu moqueur.

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mère…** Dis-je avec une voix froide. Je suis crédible, non ?

Visiblement, je ne le suis pas, car ma mère me gronde :

**-Oh, chérie, ne mens pas à maman ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ange, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Elle ne réponds pas à mes sms.** J'essaye de me défendre mais le sourire moqueur de ma mère s'élargit.

**-Oh ! C'est** _**terrible** _ **.**

**-Maman !** m'écriai-je, un peu trop fort. La moitié de l'étage a dû m'entendre, heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde, puisque c'est la pause déjeuner.

- **Désolée, ma puce.** La voix de ma mère devient un peu plus compatissante. **Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais laisses la respirer. Tu la couves depuis trois ans maintenant. Il est tant qu'elle recommence à vivre normalement.**

**-Je sais. Je lui ai dit ça aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle est si…**

**-Fragile ?** propose ma mère.

 **-…Désirable…** Je rougis.

Ma mère me regarde étonnée, puis éclate de rire. Je grogne et croise les bras, boudeuse.

Entre deux éclats de rire, ma mère enfonce le clou :

**-Donc le problème c'est que tu as peur qu'on te la pique. Tu as peur qu'Emma ne soit plus aussi attentive à toi, son alpha.**

**-C'est bon, maman…**

**-Non, c'est trop drôle. Tu es jalouse. De gosses de 18 ans… C'est trop drôle ! Il faut que je le dise à ton père.**

**-Quoi ! Non !** Mais ma mère a déjà filé.

_Merde !_

()()()


	4. La rentrée d'Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis encore à la bourre... mais le chapitre est un peu plus long...

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée d'Emma

()()()

_Entre deux éclats de rire, ma mère enfonce le clou :_

_**-Donc le problème c'est que tu as peur qu'on te la pique. Tu as peur qu'Emma ne soit plus aussi attentive à toi, son alpha.** _

_**-C'est bon, maman…** _

_**-Non, c'est trop drôle. Tu es jalouse. De gosses de 18 ans… C'est trop drôle ! Il faut que je le dise à ton père.** _

_**-Quoi ! Non !** _ _Mais ma mère a déjà filé._

_Merde !_

()()()

**-Donc… mademoiselle Mills ? Enfin Madame Mills…**

Le directeur m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me donner mon emploi du temps et des indications pour mes classes. Il est très tendu. C'est étrange de voir un bêta de 50 ans être tendu à cause de moi. Vraiment étrange. Il est très mal à l'aise et moi aussi. Je sais que la famille de Régina est un peu intimidante et je ne voudrais pas me mettre Cora ou Régina à dos mais quand même… Je tente de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, depuis quand je tente de mettre à l'aise les autres…

 **-Mills. Miss me convient… ou juste Emma.** Je tente de sourire, la tension baisse un peu et un silence pas désagréable suit mes mots… Le directeur me rend mon sourire, alors je tente… **Pour que je m'adapte plus… facilement, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ni rien… Je veux juste… enfin… être comme tout le monde… Vous voyez ?**

 **-Oui, c'est… bien. C'est mieux. Vous avez raison, Miss Mills… Je… je vous laisse y aller. Cependant, si vous avez des soucis, vous pouvez venir me voir… C'est entendu ?** J'hoche la tête. **Vous êtes en salle 302, bâtiment C, ça sera votre salle de classe pour l'année enfin sauf pour les TP… Terminal S1 option mathématiques, c'est cela ?**

J'acquiesce. J'aime les maths. Surtout la géométrie et le calcul… Il me tend des feuilles et une carte.

- **Voici votre emploi du temps et votre carte de cantine et autres… pour les photocopies et les impressions. Votre professeur désignera sans doute un élève pour vous faire une visite de l'établissement.** Il se lève pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau… **Bonne année avec nous, Miss et bonne journée.**

Je sors du bâtiment administratif pour me retrouver dans la cour qui est surpeuplé. Je fronce les sourcils, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas où est le bâtiment C et je suis sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur pour demander un plan, mais j'entends une voix forte :

**-T'es déjà dans les embrouilles, toi ?**

Je me retourne pour tomber sur un groupe de quatre filles qui me regardent avec intérêt. Deux brunes, une rousse et une blonde cendrée… J'avale ma salive et articule doucement.

**-Euh… non. Pourquoi ?**

**-Bah t'étais avec le dirlo ?**

**-Oh… Mais… non… il me donnait juste quelques indications, pour l'année et tout… Je… Je suis nouvelle…**

**-Sans déc' ! On t'aurait déjà remarqué, sinon… Une jolie petite oméga comme toi…**

Je rougis et baisse les yeux devant le regard aguicheur de la plus grande des brunes. Ce n'est pas dit avec un ton condescendant, mais plutôt avec séduction. Elle s'avance vers moi et je suis sur le point de reculer quand l'autre brune prend la parole et attrape le bras de la première.

 **-Ruby, calme tes hormones… Tu vois bien que tu la gênes… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ruby, elle ne mord pas…** L'autre brune s'approche alors que Ruby fait une moue vexée, **je suis Lili, voici Mérida la rousse et la blonde c'est Kat… Si Ruby t'embête, demande-moi de l'aide, je peux lui botter les fesses en moins de deux…**

Elle montre son biceps d'une taille plutôt ordinaire et Ruby s'avance d'un air menaçant.

 **-Ah ouais, tu crois ça, Petite oméga… Tu crois que tu peux me battre…** Sur ses mots, Ruby saute presque sur Lili et commence à la chatouiller sans merci. Je regarde les deux filles se chamailler bruyamment.

Je regarde l'interaction avec effarement. Visiblement les deux filles se moquent de leur statut. Kat s'approche de moi avec un sourire doux et affirme :

- **Elles ne sont pas toujours comme ça…**

 **-Nan… C'est vrai elles peuvent être bien pire…** Finit la rousse avec un éclat de rire.

**-Je vois… Moi, c'est Emma d'ailleurs…**

**-Dis-moi, Emma,** Kat me regarde avec des yeux curieux. **Tu sens super fort l'alpha… tu as un frère ou une sœur ? C'est vraiment prenant… Presque désagréable… pour moi…**

**-Ouais, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Tu as piqué des fringues à ta sœur ou un truc comme ça…**

**-Oh…** Je recule d'un pas… **Désolé… Non, j'ai pas de frère ou de sœur… enfin je crois pas…**

 **-Comment ça tu crois pas ? ça doit se savoir non ?** Mérida me regarde éberluée, **perso j'ai trois frères, tkt que je sais qu'ils sont là… des fucking triplets tu le crois ça ! Trois louveteaux en furie…**

 **-Ouais, ouais, on connait la chanson Mér' !** Lili reprend la parole, puisque visiblement elle et Ruby avaient cessé leur bagarre. **Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?**

- **Euh… Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents biologiques…**

**-Oh… Les connards.**

**-Grave.** Les trois autres renchérirent.

Il y eu un silence, j'espérais que le sujet soit clos mais Kat insiste.

**-Donc c'est l'odeur de qui ? Parce que clairement ce n'est pas une odeur très parentale… Tu as quelqu'un ?**

**-Euh… ouais. J'ai quelqu'un.**

**-Chiotte !** s'écrit Ruby. **Ça me brise le cœur, Em' !**

Je rougis encore et baisse la tête, mais je fais un petit sourire au surnom que Ruby me donne. J'aime bien.

 **-Une personne de ton ancien lycée ?** Lili pose la question.

 **-Euh… Non… Je…** J'hésite **… J'ai fait école à la maison depuis euh… un moment déjà.**

 **-Sans déconner ! ça doit être trop bien ! se lever quand on veut et tout ! Le rêve !** Cette fois, c'est Mérida qui parle… **Attend, non en fait c'est horrible ! Avec mes frères, vous imaginez !**

 **-Avec Henri, ça se passait très bien… Je travaillais pendant qu'il dormait et puis Granny s'occupait de lui aussi…** Elles me regardent avec des grands yeux. Oups !

Les questions fusent.

**-C'est qui Henry ?**

**-C'est qui Granny ?**

**-Attends tu vis avec ta grand-mère ?**

Chiotte ! Moi qui voulait m'intégrer…

**-Euh… c'est…**

DRING, DRING, DRING !

Littéralement sauver par le gong, je soupire et demande.

**-Il est où le bâtiment C ?**

**-T'es en quel term S' ?**

**-Comment sais-tu que je suis en terminal S?**

**-Le bâtiment C c'est pour les term S ? Alors ?**

**-euh…** Je regarde ma feuille **Term S1.**

 **-Cool,** Mérida m'attrape le bras et annonce. **Nous sommes dans la même classe. Tu vas voir, ça va être trop bien ! Salut, les filles à plus… Fallait pas aller en éco ou en lettres !**

Elle tire la langue aux autres et m'entraine d'un pas rapide. Je respire un peu son odeur, c'est une bêta, et il y a en effet l'odeur de jeunes enfants sur elle. Ça me fait penser à Henry, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Mais quelle idiote d'avoir parlé d'Henry… pas que je veuille le cacher mais… enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment habituel d'avoir un enfant à mon âge… surtout dans ce genre de lycée.

Mérida semble accepter mon silence alors que l'on gravit les marches.

()()()

Le cours était génial. J'adore être dans un classe avec d'autres gens. C'était vraiment bien. D'abord, on a eu une heure de présentation de l'année et du bac. Le prof m'a aussi présenté et Mérida a tout de suite proposé d'être mon guide en affirmant haut et fort qu'on était déjà amie. Cela m'a fait plaisir… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis de mon âge, Mérida semble très gentille, pas douce mais vraiment gentille.

A la récréation j'étais sur le point d'envoyer un sms à Régina mais Mérida m'a attrapé et m'a tiré pour me faire une visite détaillée du lycée. On a retrouvé les autres filles, Katherine, Ruby et Lily et elles m'ont raconté presque toutes leurs années de lycée en quelques minutes. La récréation s'acheva et on fit deux heures d'histoire. Je me suis un peu ennuyée puisqu'on avait déjà fait ce chapitre avec Archie. Mais j'ai quand même écouté et lors du travail de groupe avec Mérida, cette dernière était ravie que je sois si douée. Cela m'a fait rougir qu'elle dise cela, qu'elle pense que je suis douée en cours.

Au repas, ce fut pareil. Je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi. A l'instant où j'ai voulu prendre mon portable, Mérida s'était exclamée mourir de faim. Et j'ai été tiré presque de force vers le self. La nourriture était bonne mais pas excellente. Ce qui m'avait le plus dérangé était le bruit et le mouvement.

Ça m'avait rappelé l'orphelinat. Je n'avais plus l'habitude, de ce bruit, de cette foule.

J'avais fait un pas en arrière mais avec un sourire encourageant de Mérida, le calme soutien de Katherine et l'enthousiasme de Lili et de Ruby, je n'avais pas véritablement eu le temps de m'inquiéter. La conversation était restée sur le lycée et sur les années de jeunesse de mes nouvelles amies. Et je n'avais eu qu'à rire et à faire de petits commentaires à leurs histoires. Mérida était franche, Katherine était réservée et pourtant amicale, et Ruby et Lili étaient exubérantes. C'était un groupe d'amie très étrange. Ce qui me perturbait un peu c'était le fait que Lili et Ruby se ressemblaient tellement alors que l'une était une alpha et l'autre était une oméga. Elles avaient toutes les deux une certaine défiance, une certaine révolte dans leur manière d'être, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un alpha, mais que Lili soit comme cela m'étonnait beaucoup. Lili était toujours bruyante, toujours à parler haut et fort et surtout à défier les autres et surtout les alphas. Que ce soit ses amies ou les autres dans le réfectoire, il semblait que Lili était une petite terreur. C'était fascinant et étrange, mais surtout amusant. J'imaginais bien Zéléna être comme ça au lycée, il faudrait que je demande à Cora. Je me demandais aussi si Régina était comme Katherine calme et aimable. Contrairement à Ruby, qui parlait fort et qui malgré le fait qu'elle savait que tu avais quelqu'un, et même si l'odeur de Régina s'atténuait un peu, continuait à faire une sorte de flirt amical assez déconcertant, Katherine te souriait poliment, parlait avec sérénité. Tu avais vu ses yeux glisser sur ton cou, comme une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Cela t'inquiétait un peu mais à la fin du repas, Katherine n'avait pas dit un mot et personne n'avait reposé de question sur Henry ou autre.

Après le repas, ce fut de la physique et de l'anglais. Comme avant le déjeuner, les cours étaient faciles mais tu ne voulais pas te laisser aller alors tu écoutais avec attention et tu prenais religieusement en note. Tout s'était bien passé et à la récréation de l'après-midi, il n'y avait que toi et Mérida, parce que les autres étaient en sport ou un truc comme ça. Mérida en avait profité pour te montrer les classes de TP pour le lendemain et t'avait parlé avec enthousiasme du fait d'être ensemble durant les expérimentations.

()()()

Tu regardes nerveusement par la fenêtre. Tu aurais dû demander à Régina de venir te chercher, au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien et de prendre le bus toute seule. Ce n'est pas que tu te sentes menacer ni rien mais Régina te manque. Son odeur n'est presque plus sur toi. Tu soupires tristement cela attire l'attention d'un enfant en face de toi. Il te regarde avec ses jolis yeux et te fait un sourire pour te réconforter. Tu lui rends son sourire et tu fermes les yeux en pensant à Henry. Le plan c'est que tu prennes le bus tous les soirs pour arriver vers 18h à l'école d'Henry. Et que Régina vienne vous chercher tous les deux devant l'école maternelle. Tu trouves que c'est un bon plan, enfin sur le papier. Parce que tu n'aimes pas le bus, et tu n'aimes pas qu'Henry soit à la garderie. Même si lui il aime bien, puisque certains de ses camarades dont Grace, qui est _trop trop_ belle et August, qui est _trop trop_ drôle y vont. Tu souris quand tu penses à l'utilisation _intempestive_ , le mot exact qu'utilise Régina, du mot trop d'Henry. Ton fils le dit vraiment vraiment trop souvent. Tout est trop bien, trop cool, trop drôle, trop bon, trop trop.

Et toi tu trouves ça parfait que ton fils soit trop content et trop heureux. Tu poses ta tête contre la vitre froide. Tu étais tellement contente qu'Henry vive dans le trop, dans l'excès de bonheur. Et tu devais cela à Régina, seulement à elle. Grâce à elle, tu pouvais donner à ton fils une vie parfaite, une vie heureuse où il manquerait de rien, une vie où il aurait tout. Tu avais eu une conversation avec Henry Sénior, qui non seulement était à la tête du cabinet Mills, mais en plus, gérait le portefeuille de la famille Mills. Il t'avait expliqué avec patience ce que tu _possédais_ et ce qu'Henry _possédait_. Tu avais fait de grands yeux effrayés et effarés. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir autant d'argent et de choses. Tu avais tenté de redonner l'argent, mais Henry Sénior et Régina, et même Cora avaient été clairs : cet argent était à toi et à Henry quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était ce quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne voulais même pas y penser.

Alors maintenant, tu devais une fois par mois aller voir Henry Sénior pour connaître tes _actifs_. Tu n'avais pas vraiment touché à cet argent. Parce qu'Henry t'avait expliqué que les bénéfices allaient directement sur soit le compte courant soit sur d'autres comptes. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu pourrais faire de cet argent. Mais l'oméga avait affirmé qu'une fois tes études achevées, tu trouverais une utilité à tout ça.

Tu en doutais.

Du coup, tu avais tenté plusieurs fois de payer quand tu étais avec Régina et elle t'avait laissé faire et elle t'avait même regardé faire avec un certain plaisir. Tu avais senti sa main se balader sur tes fesses alors que tu payais les quelques courses que vous aviez fait un samedi. Elle avait affirmé que tu étais sexy quand tu prenais les choses en main. Et tu avais en effet bien _pris les choses en main_ le soir même dans la chambre à coucher. Ça avait été _très_ satisfaisant.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux brutalement quand le bus s'arrête. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je me sens soulagée quand je remarque qu'il reste encore un arrêt avant le mien. Une dame assez âgée entre avec difficulté dans le bus et puisqu'il est bondé, je me lève et lui laisse ma place. Elle sourit doucement et s'assoit à ma place. Elle est toute petite et semble assez vulnérable. Je respire un peu, c'est une oméga et je reconnais sur son visage, ce que je voyais souvent sur le mien. La faim, la fatigue et l'inquiétude du lendemain. Je m'approche un peu et je lui propose un peu d'eau qu'il me restait dans mon sac. Elle me regarde étonnée mais accepte. Contente de ce succès, je sors l'air de rien le goûter que j'avais prévu pour Henry : deux compotes à boire et une boîte de gâteau. Je lui en propose une pendant que je bois la mienne et j'ouvre la boîte de gâteau. L'enfant qui m'avait souri me regarde avec espoir et je demande d'un regard l'autorisation à sa mère, qui un peu suspicieuse me regarde de haut en bas, avant d'accepter avec un hochement hésitant. Son louveteau fait un petit couinement ravi, qui fait sourire l'intégralité du bus. Je propose ensuite un gâteau à l'oméga plus âgée, qui accepte avec un petit merci précipité. Je me rends soudain compte que c'est mon arrêt et avec précipitation, je range ma bouteille d'eau et affirme :

**-Je descends là. Gardez le reste. Bonne fin de journée.**

Et avant que la femme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me précipite avec la sortie. Je vois quand le bus démarre que l'enfant quémande un autre gâteau à la petite vieille qui sourit et lui donne. Très satisfaite de moi sur ce coup-là, je me dirige vers l'école d'Henry.

Une fois devant le portail, je prends mon téléphone pour voir si Régina arrive bientôt. Et je vous 15 messages non lus et un message vocal. Je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde rapidement les messages. Il y en a 4 de mes nouvelles camarades à qui j'ai donné mon numéro, il y en a un d'Archie pour avoir des nouvelles de l'école, il y en a un de Granny pour dire ce qu'elle a fait à manger pour ce soir et me dire que mercredi après-midi j'aurai l'obligation de tous lui raconter et quatre de Zéléna dont deux messages avec des émoticônes, sérieusement elle a vraiment 12 ans, pour avoir des nouvelles de ma journée.

Et le reste sont ceux de Régina. Je me mordille la lèvre, j'aurai dû lui répondre plus tôt. Elle va être contrariée. Une sueur froide passe en moi, j'ai perdu ma bonne humeur. Son premier message est gentil et léger mais les autres semblent avoir été écrits avec plus d'urgence et d'agacement. Le dernier est très sec et m'informe qu'elle arrivera vers 18h pour Henry. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est 17h55. Je mordille ma lèvre nerveusement.

Je me dépêche d'aller récupérer Henry pour que Régina n'ait pas à attendre. Quand j'entre dans la garderie, je trouve Marco, l'instit un peu fatigué mais qui m'accueille avec un sourire. J'entends un « MAMAM », et mon garçon se jette dans mes bras. Je soupire de bonheur. Henry va bien et est heureux. Même si Régina est fâchée contre moi, Henry va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je le prends dans les bras et lui fais un câlin. Après avoir rapidement salué Marco, je récupère les affaires d'Henry et je marche prestement vers le parking, pendant qu'Henry comme à l'accoutumé me raconte par le détail sa journée. Régina vient visiblement d'arriver et sort juste de la voiture. Henry tire sur ma main pour se précipiter vers sa mama, avec un cri suraigu de joie. Régina se baisse pour le récupérer alors qu'il lui saute dessus et commence, sans avoir pris la peine de respirer, afin recommence à parler de sa journée. Régina me sourit mais il y a une certaine retenue, une gêne dans son sourire. Qui me tord l'estomac de peur et de frustration, j'aurai dû faire plus attention, être là pour mon alpha.

Pourquoi je dois toujours tout faire capoter ! Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire de bien !

Mais, au lieu des réprimandes auxquelles je m'attendais, Régina me tend les bras. Docile, je m'approche pour respirer son odeur et celle d'Henry qui se mêlent. Je me blottis contre elle, contre mon alpha, c'est tellement bon. Elle est calme, me semble-t-il. Après m'avoir reniflé un peu, Régina murmure contre mon oreille alors qu'Henry gigote :

- **Bonsoir, mon ange. Tu m'as manqué.**

Je n'entends pas de réprimandes dans sa voix, mais je veux quand même m'excuser. Je n'en ai pas le temps car Henry nous interrompt.

**-Mama, Maman. On va à la maison ?**

**-Oui mon petit ange. On y va.**

Régina s'éloigne de moi pour attacher Henry dans son siège auto.

()()()

J'écoute d'une oreille Henry qui parle et parle encore. Je crois qu'il ne respire pas tellement il parle. Mais je suis plus inquiète pour Emma. Elle semble nerveuse et silencieuse, très –trop-docile.

Quelque chose s'était passé au lycée ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il embêtée ? Insultée ? Effrayée ?

Rien que l'idée me fait montrer les dents et une colère immense s'empare de mon être. Emma sent mon changement d'humeur et se recroqueville sur son siège. Je demande avec douceur.

**-Emma ?**

**-Oui, al-Régina ?**

Je la regarde sans un mot, choquée et contrariée. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé alpha, enfin sauf pendant nos moments intimes. Je reste silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet et je sens la tension d'Emma monter de plus en plus, son corps semble petit, fragile et vulnérable. Je me gare et Emma reste dans la voiture, comme si elle attendait un ordre. Je la regarde alors que ses yeux sont baissés sur ses mains.

**-Mama, j'ai faim !**

**-Tu viens d'avoir ton goûter, Henry.**

**-Non, j'ai pas eu, Maman n'a pas donné.**

Emma se crispe encore plus et j'entends presque un sanglot. _Mais putain, il se passe quoi là._ Mon alpha est en alerte parce qu'Emma est au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée pour la mettre dans cet état ?! Je prends une respiration calme et affirme avec un sourire en sortant de la voiture.

**-Oh. Et bien tant mieux. Nous allons manger tôt ce soir. Après on prendra un bain…**

**-Avec des bulles ?!**

**-Oui, mon ange. Si tu es sage avec des bulles et puis une histoire et au lit. Parce qu'il faut être en forme demain pour l'école pas vrai ?**

**-Oui ! Demain Peinture ! Marco a dit ! TROP BIEN !**

J'attrape Henry et je le sors de la voiture.

- **Oui, trop bien. Tu descends mon ange ?** Ma voix est douce mais Emma sursaute et s'exécute avec urgence. Je tends Henry à Emma. Je sais que ça la calme d'avoir notre louveteau contre elle.

()()()

Régina me donne Henry. Je suis étonnée, d'habitude elle le garde contre elle et ne le laisse descendre que lorsqu'on est dans la maison. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée du bavardage incessant d'Henry. Je devrais faire plus attention, faire en sorte qu'Henry ne la fatigue pas et qu'il soit plus calme en sa présence. Aucun alpha ne veut d'un louveteau indiscipliné et si l'oméga n'est pas capable de calmer ses enfants, c'est l'alpha qui les discipline. Tu frisonnes à ce que signifie « être discipliné ». Tu ne laisseras personne faire ça à Henry. Personne. Il faut que tu fasses mieux. Que tu l'élèves mieux. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller au lycée. Tu vas avoir moins de temps avec Henry, puisque tu as déjà des leçons à faire et à apprendre pour demain. Et lui, il commence à avoir des sortes de devoirs. Tu mordilles ta lèvre. Comment vas-tu pouvoir être une bonne oméga et faire amande honorable après de Régina alors que tu dois faire tes leçons.

Tu suis Régina jusque dans le hall et Régina ordonne.

**-Henry, tu ranges tes chaussures et ton manteau. Puis tu mets tes chaussons et après tu montes là-haut dans ta chambre. Tu joues un peu et j'arrive pour regarder tes leçons avec toi. D'accord mon ange ?**

**-Oui, mama.**

Tu te baisses pour aider Henry à obéir. Les chaussures, le manteau que tu ranges à leurs places, tu l'aides à mettre ses chaussons et tu le laisses aller presque sans courir avec son petit cartable d'écolier sur le dos jusqu'à sa chambre où un petit bureau, offert par Ingrid et Cora, l'attend pour faire ses leçons. Il est en petite section et il a des leçons… Les écoles privées sont vraiment bizarres. Je soupire et je sens les bras de l'alpha autour de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper. Je ferme les yeux de peur et je couine misérablement pour demander pardon.

()()()

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, la rassurer, mais cela produit l'effet inverse. Je vois son menton tremblé de peur et le son plaintif qui sort de sa bouche me déchire de l'intérieur. Je reste calme pourtant. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni malheureusement la dernière qu'elle se met dans cet état et j'ai appris à rester calme pour essayer de trouver le problème.

**-Mon ange ? Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?**

**-Je suis désolée, alpha je suis désolée…**

Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça un moment à répéter « je suis désolée » mais je la coupe aussi doucement que possible.

**-Désolée de quoi mon ange ?**

**-Pour… pour ne pas avoir répondu… à… tes sms… et pour le goûter d'Henry… je… Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un… Je suis désolée, alpha je suis une mauvaise oméga, je suis désolée…**

Elle hoquète et sanglote contre moi. Donc… mon cerveau essaye de trouver le problème, Emma se sent coupable de ne pas m'avoir répondu. En même temps, j'aurai peut-être dû m'arrêter après le troisième message… Et elle pense que je suis fâchée à cause de ça.

**-Emma, mon ange. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi pour les messages.**

Emma relève la tête.

**-Non… ?**

**-Non, j'étais un peu inquiète mais cela voulait aussi dire que tu t'amusais et que tu avais trouvé des amis.** Amis dont je ne vais pas être jalouse, évidemment. Pas du tout, du tout parce qu'ils vont passer du temps avec mon petit ange et pas moi. Non, non, pas une once de jalousie. Cela je ne le dis pas à voix haute. Emma n'a pas besoin de gérer mes problèmes d'alpha possessif, stupide alpha, stupide instinct… Je reprends en caressant sa joue humide : **Et pour le goûter, ce n'est pas grave. On va manger tôt et… Emma tu as donné le goûter d'Henry à qui exactement ?**

Emma me regarde, les yeux un peu larmoyants. Je ne devrais pas la trouver si belle, comme ça… Mais ce qu'elle est rayonnante… Ses yeux bleus sont tellement beaux.

 **-A une dame, dans le bus. Et à un enfant aussi…** Elle regarde ses pieds, un peu gêné. **Tu n'es pas fâchée du tout ?** Avec cette phrase, Emma semble très jeune, très enfantine.

Je lui fais un sourire doux et, je me demande comment elle fait pour que ses cheveux soient si beaux, je passe ma main dans sa belle chevelure blonde et j'affirme doucement, distraite par la douceur sous mes doigts :

 **-Pas du tout. Mon ange. Pas du tout.** Je soupire avec envie. Et sans prévenir, j'attire Emma à moi. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement juste sur les lèvres, mais très vite je demande l'accès à sa bouche. Sa langue se soumet à la mienne et je la suçote rapidement. Puis je quitte sa bouche pour aller lécher doucement puis mordille ma marque sur son cou, et je commence à me frotter contre elle. C'est mon oméga, elle devrait toujours porter mon odeur sur elle et pas l'odeur d'adolescents inconnus. Emma se détend et gémit avec abandon. Sa main caresse un moment mes flancs puis elle touche mon entre-jambe… Mais je me rappelle soudain que nous avons un fils qui m'attend en haut et que trouver ses parents dans une position compromettante même à un jeune âge peut être traumatisant. **Emma,** un gémissement bruyant me répond et sa main se fait plus dure et plus ferme, **Putain, Emmmaa…** Je la pousse un peu mais elle pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et sa main libre se pose sur mon sein gauche. **Mon ange…** Ses petites dents d'oméga grignotent ma peau _oh putain !_ **Stop, stop mon ange…** Je la pousse pour que l'on ne se touche plus. L'expression d'Emma est un mélange de frustration, de vexation, d'excuse et de peur. Ses yeux se baissent. Je respire doucement pour me calmer et je me gratte la gorge, avant de prendre la parole. **Emma, je… je suis désolée, j'ai très envie de toi mon ange, mais Henry est en haut. Et… il pourrait descendre.**

 **-Oh…** Les yeux d'Emma montent vers l'étage, et ses yeux retrouvent ensuite le sol et murmure : **Je n'y pensais plus…** Son regard se pose sur la bosse entre mes jambes. **Désolée…** Elle mordille sa lèvre.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave mon ange. Je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau et toi, tu as des leçons à faire, je présume ?** Elle hoche la tête. **Allez, hop, va bosser. Et je m'occupe du reste.**

()()()

Le repas avait été assez calme, malgré l'enthousiasme perpétuel d'Henry. Régina s'était occupée de tout, en effet. J'avais la tête dans mon livre de physique pour voir un peu ce que nous allions faire demain, quand j'entendis les petites pas rapides de mon louveteau qui venait me chercher. Il me prit la main et m'emmena tout content de me raconter qu'il avait mis la table tout seul comme un grand _enfin presque_ et que toutes ses leçons étaient faites. Une fois le repas fini, pendant lequel j'ai raconté ma journée, Henry et Régina m'écoutaient avec un sourire ravi et j'ai aussi raconté le destin du goûter d'Henry, Régina m'envoya finir mes devoirs et elle et Henry s'occupèrent de la table. Je venais juste de finir mes devoirs et mes lectures, quand un Henry tout nu et encore mouillé, déboula dans la pièce, en courant avec Régina, une serviette dans les mains, qui lui courait après. Henry fit deux fois le tour du bureau avant que je ne l'attrape. J'ai eu un instant un sentiment de peur face au visage contrarié de Régina, mais le petit cœur tambourinant de joie d'Henry, son large sourire et ses éclats de rire alors que vous vous dirigiez tous les trois vers la salle de bain firent sourire l'alpha qui enveloppa Henry dans la grande serviette pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid en louant ses capacités de sprinter. Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain d'Henry et Régina rougit un peu en marmonnant quelques choses à propos d'une tempête. Je regarde avec plus d'attention les vêtements de l'alpha qui étaient trempés. J'ai souris un peu et je me suis occupée d'Henry pendant que Régina épongeait le sol. Avant que je quitte la pièce pour mettre Henry au lit, Régina embrasse doucement notre fils et lui souhaite bonne nuit en frottant doucement leur front ensemble.

J'entre dans notre chambre et j'entends du mouvement dans la salle de bain. Je viens de coucher Henry, qui entre sa journée et les folles aventures du bain, s'endormit avant même la fin de l'histoire. Je passe la porte de la salle de bain et trouve mon alpha dans la douche, l'eau coule le long de son dos, caressant ses cheveux et mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses fesses.

 **-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon ange ?** Sans répondre, je quitte mes vêtements et la rejoins sous l'eau. Je me colle à son dos et mordille son épaule tendrement. **Henry est couché ?** Je fais un petit son affirmatif alors que mes mains caressent son ventre. Elle bouge légèrement et se retourne pour murmurer contre mes lèvres avant de les embrasser : **Mon allumeuse…** Le baiser est doux mais très vite, je sens les puissantes phéromones de l'alpha m'assaillir. Un bras s'enroule possessivement autour de mes hanches et son autre main s'empare de ma chevelure. C'est brutal mais pas violent. C'est puissant mais pas douloureux. Je couine misérablement pour montrer mon désir et ses mains se font plus fortes, plus fermes. **Mon ange… J'ai besoin de toi… Tellement besoin de toi…**

 **-Oui ! Oui…** Je tente de parler mais ses lèvres ne me laissent aucun moment de répit. Je tente de toucher son membre qui durcit mais le grognement sourd et menaçant me fait me figer. L'alpha ne veut pas que je bouge alors je reste immobile sous les assauts rudes de Régina. La main dans ma chevelure tire ma tête en arrière pour lui offrir mon cou. Ses dents m'agressent immédiatement et je gémis. Des larmes entre la douleur et le plaisir apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux. **Alpha, alpha…** Mes genoux commencent à faiblir mais mes gémissements ne font rien pour calmer Régina. **Régina, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait… Gina…**

 **-Mon ange, je vais tellement te faire du bien ! Tu veux que je te fasse du bien mon ange ?** A nouveau, je couine longuement avec besoin, couinement qui s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand l'alpha me soulève et me plaque violement contre le mur de la douche. Je passe mes deux bras autour des épaules de Régina. Elle me regarde un instant dans les yeux pour voir si tout va bien. Ses yeux embués de désir me font gémir et un sourire carnassier et satisfait, typiquement un sourire d'alpha, apparait sur son visage. Si je n'étais pas totalement à sa merci contre le mur, les cuisses ouvertes, je pourrais me vexer mais je suppose que Régina a le droit de sourire comme ça en cet instant. Les deux mains de l'alpha, qui tiennent mes cuisses ouvertes pour elle, sont fermes mais pas oppressantes. J'adore qu'elle me fasse ouvrir les cuisses rien que pour elle. Les yeux de l'alpha me quittent alors que ses canines griffent ma peau et que le membre dur entre délicatement et lentement en moi. Je soupire de bonheur quand Régina s'enfonce totalement et reste là, sans bouger. Ses dents grignotent ma peau, et le grognement sourd et continu de Régina me fait bouger doucement contre elle. Je prends un rythme lent, la danse langoureuse de mon corps contre le sien la fait gémir et elle commence à parler… J'adore tellement quand elle parle : **Tu es si belle, si parfaite. Ma parfaite oméga, mon Emma, mon amour… Tu es si bonne… tellement bonne…** J'aime tellement qu'elle me laisse faire, j'aime quand elle me laisse donner le rythme. Pour que je puisse prendre plaisir à l'acte moi aussi… **Ton sexe est tellement bon, tellement bon… ta chatte est si chaude, si humide, si ouverte pour moi…** Comme pour lui donner tort, je contracte mon vagin, je sais qu'elle adore ça… ça la rend folle… **Putain Emma…** Ses mains serrent mes cuisses plus fermement. **Mon allumeuse, ma saleté de petite allumeuse…** Je recommence et Régina fait un bruit entre le couinement désespéré et le grognement dominant. Cette fois, c'est moi qui sourit avec satisfaction mais mon rythme ne va pas suffire à nous satisfaire même si c'est vraiment jouissif. Malgré la dureté du mur, le mouvement produit tellement de bien-être en moi, tellement de plaisir. Et Régina continue sa litanie de compliments entre ses longues lèches sur mon cou et ses petites morsures légères. **Tellement belle, tellement bonne. Si bonne mon oméga ! Parfaite !** Mais, au bout d'un moment, à court de patience peut-être, Régina mord violement mon cou alors qu'elle prend un rythme frénétique. Je me laisse faire, Régina gémit de plus en plus fort. Et mon corps se cambre, mais Régina ne s'arrête pas. Elle bute encore et encore, rapidement et durement en moi. Je couine encore et encore. Je jouis presque douloureusement alors que Régina éjacule. Ses gestes ralentissent et s'arrêtent lentement. Elle est toujours en moi et lèche tendrement mon coup sensible. Mes yeux se ferment presque et je me penche pour être tout contre l'alpha. Elle grogne et me soulève pour se faire sortir de moi. Je reste contre elle dans ses bras, les yeux fermés en train d'essayer de retrouver mon souffle.

()()()

J'avais mon Emma contre moi, je la portais et visiblement elle n'avait aucune envie que je la lâche. Pas que j'en avais envie de toute façon. Je réussis à éteindre l'eau et à sortir de la douche. J'ai une main sous les fesses nues d'Emma et ses petits bras me serrent alors que de mon autre main j'attrape une longue serviette et je sèche doucement le dos d'Emma. Elle ronronne et soupire de bien-être.

 **-Chérie, mon ange… Je vais avoir besoin que tu descendes.** Un bruit mécontent et clairement négatif me répond et Emme me serre encore plus. **Emma…** Sans lui répondre, je gémis doucement et commence à bouger contre elle pour rallumer son désir. **Emma ?!** Je continue à me frotter à Régina et mes dents frôlent sa peau comme elle aime. **Putain, mon ange !** Je nous sens bouger mais ça ne m'importe pas. Je suis obnubilée par l'odeur et le goût de la peau de l'alpha. De mon alpha…

 **-Mon alpha… J'ai…** Ma phrase s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand Régina nous pose sur le lit et que sa cuisse appuie sur mon sexe trempé. **Oh ! Ouiii…**

 **-Ma vilaine oméga n'obéit pas…** Elle appuie plus fortement et commence à bouger. _Oh, mon dieu…_ **Tu vas être punie mon ange… C'est ce que tu veux ?**

La voix est joueuse, séduisante et rauque de désir. Je sais que ma réponse va conditionner le reste de nos ébats. Si je réponds oui, elle va me _punir_ et ça va être bon. Et si je réponds non, elle va me dominer et je vais tellement me soumettre que ça va être bon. Je soupire et réussis à répondre.

**-Non.**

**-Non ?** Elle me sourit doucement. Avant de demander d'une voix dure, **Alors tu vas être obéissante à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?** Ses yeux sont délicieusement noirs et sa voix me procure presque autant de plaisir que le mouvement de sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Son membre caresse ma cuisse.

**-Oui !**

**-Oui quoi mon ange.**

**-Oui, alpha… Je serais obéissante.**

**-Bien, tu sais comme j'aime les omégas obéissantes ! Tu sais ce que font les alphas aux bonnes petites omégas obéissantes ?** Sa bouche descend sur mes seins et je suis sur le point de la supplier quand elle reprend la parole, son souffle contre sa morsure sur mon sein. **Les alphas font jouir encore et encore les bonnes omégas, mais surtout, ils les marquent partout…** Elle mord sa marque mais sans percer la peau… **Vraiment partout…** Elle mord de la même manière l'autre sein puis elle descend sur mon ventre. Ses gentilles morsures sont tellement agréables, je cambre le dos à chaque fois qu'elle pince ma peau.

**-Alpha, alpha, alpha, je t'en prie, je t'en prie…**

Régina glousse contre ma peau et répond.

**-Chut, mon ange ! Les bonnes omégas sont patientes.**

Je gémis et couine mais Régina ne semble pas encore décidée à poser ses lèvres et ses dents là où j'en ai besoin. Elle mordille méticuleusement mon ventre, mes hanches et je pourrais en pleurer de frustration, elle embrasse mes cuisses avec une lenteur calculée. Sa bouche est sur mon genoux droit et je demande, presque en pleurs :

**-Régina, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait !**

**-Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais…** Je gémis de frustration et essaye de trouver les mots. **Dis-moi ce que tu veux,** reprend-t-elle, **tu veux mes doigts ?**

**-Oui**

**-Où ?**

**-En moi !**

**-Comment ça ?** Elle enfonce sans difficulté trois doigts, je me cambre et des larmes se forment aux coins de mes yeux, parce que Régina ne bouge pas et que mon orgasme est si proche… **Et mes lèvres, où veux-tu mes lèvres ?**

**-Sur… sur mon clitoris…**

Elle penche sa tête mais avant de me toucher _là_ où j'en ai besoin, elle demande.

**-Que mes lèvres, mon ange ?**

**-Non. Je veux aussi….**

**-Quoi, Emma ? Répond à ton alpha, oméga !**

**-Tes dents ! S'il-te-plait, juste un peu tes dents…**

**-Oh ! Oui mon ange.**

Régina semble avoir fini de me torturer car à l'instant où sa bouche puis ses dents touchent mon clitoris, ses doigts se mettent à bouger. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l'orgasme me frappe mais je sais que Régina ne va pas s'arrêter, je sais qu'elle aime que je jouisse plusieurs fois… Je gémis sans m'arrêter. Les doigts en moi sont délicieusement violents et brutaux alors que les lèvres, la langue et même les dents sont douces, tellement douces et tendres. Parfois elle suce, parfois elle masse et surtout elle mordille gentiment mon nerf. Sans vraiment y être préparer, je jouis une autre fois en me cambrant violement. La main libre de Régina s'empare de ma hanche pour me maintenir immobile alors qu'elle continue de me prendre… Peut-être a-t-elle rajouter un doigt parce que je ne sens tellement pleine et je sens un troisième orgasme s'emparer de moi et je hurle presque le nom de l'alpha.

()()()

Je regarde mon petit ange reprendre son souffle. Elle est allongée, nue sur le lit, couverte de sueur. Mon sexe est douloureusement dur et je voudrais la prendre encore mais je vois bien, aux petits spasmes qui traversent ses jambes qu'elle est trop sensible.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui en demander trois comme ça… enfin quatre en comptant celui de la douche. Mais elle est tellement délicieuse, je lèche mes lèvres pour goûter encore un peu mon Emma. J'hésite mais finalement, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur l'ouverture de son sexe et je la nettoie aussi délicatement que possible. Ses petits soubresauts et gémissements de plaisir ne sont qu'un bonus vis-à-vis du goût délicieux de mon Emma dans la bouche. Une fois presque _propre_ , je lui souris en m'écartant un peu pour l'observer. J'admire le petit corps, si beau, si parfait. Je sais que certains affirmeront que ce corps est marqué mais… C'est tellement sans importance. Chaque marque montre juste la force d'Emma, sa volonté et sa capacité à survivre. Je remonte mes yeux vers ses yeux et je rencontre deux beaux mais fatigués lacs bleus.

 **-Alpha ?** Elle tend vers moi une main frêle. Je lui souris, mais j'ignore la main tendue et avec douceur, je tire les couvertures sur elle et place son corps confortablement sous la couette. Elle se laisse faire mais j'entends un petit : **Mais et toi ? Tu…**

**-Chut, mon ange. Ma parfaite oméga. Je suis tellement satisfaite de toi.**

**-Mais…** Ses yeux sont déjà presque fermés et son corps prend sa position habituelle de sommeil.

Je la coupe en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

**-Non, mon ange. Tu es exténuée. Obéis à ton alpha et dors !**

**-Oui, alpha…** D'habitude, Emma utilise un ton sarcastique pour dire « oui, alpha » mais là, c'est une petite voix endormie qui répond. Sa respiration est déjà profonde.

Je la regarde un moment avant d'aller prendre une douche froide. Je prends une sortie de bain pour aller vérifier qu'Henry dort. Je trouve mon louveteau dans son berceau, entouré de beaucoup trop de peluche avec Drag', tout contre sa poitrine. Adorable.

Quand je me mets au lit, après avoir retiré ma sortie de bain, je sens Emma bouger et couiner dans son sommeil. Je souris aux mignons petits sons et je m'approche d'elle. Emma se blottit contre moi et je pose ma main dans son dos et la rapproche encore un peu plus. Nous gémissons de bien-être de concert. Alors que je commence à m'endormir, il me semble entendre : **mon alpha à moi…**

Je m'endors un grand sourire.

 ()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ?


	5. Rien qu’à moi, Rien qu’à toi (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi ?? en retard ?? Même pas vrai !

Chapitre 5 : Rien qu’à moi, Rien qu’à toi (M)

()()()

_Quand je me mets au lit, après avoir retiré ma sortie de bain, je sens Emma bouger et couiner dans son sommeil. Je souris aux mignons petits sons et je m’approche d’elle. Emma se blottit contre moi et je pose ma main dans son dos et la rapproche encore un peu plus. Nous gémissons de bien-être de concert. Alors que je commence à m’endormir, il me semble entendre : **mon alpha à moi…**_

_Je m’endors un grand sourire._

()()()

Je me réveille doucement. Je me sens bien et je bouge légèrement pour me réveiller. Mauvaise idée, car mon corps se rappelle à moi. La nuit précédente avait été merveilleuse. Je soupire de contentement et je me blottis un peu plus contre la poitrine de l’alpha. Je respire doucement. L’odeur prenante de l’alpha et l’odeur de sexe me font doucement gémir. Je ne suis même pas en chaleur et cependant j’ai envie de mon alpha, encore et encore. J’ouvre les yeux et détend mon corps contre Régina, qui laisse échapper un doux son. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et je pose une de mes mains sur son entrejambe au repos et l’autre sur ses belles fesses. Alors que je l’embrasse doucement à plusieurs reprises, je caresse ses fesses et ses couilles. Régina réagit un peu mais visiblement refuse de se réveiller. Je souris au défi et affermis mes caresses. Mes doigts trouvent l’entrée de son cul et même si elle ne m’a jamais demandé de la pénétrer là, j’avais découvert qu’elle adorait être légèrement ou moins légèrement touchée. Je laisse ses couilles pour me concentrer sur son membre. Je le masturbe doucement pour le rendre bien dure, bien prête pour la suite. J’entends un **Emma** à la fois endormie et excitée sortir de la bouche de Régina. Je couine doucement avant de baisser un peu la tête pour embrasser ses seins. Je sens les mains de l’alpha agir et elles s’emparent de mes fesses, presque durement. Et j’entends :

 **-Ma belle Emma, ma belle allumeuse, mon foutue allumeuse… Tu es si vilaine de me réveiller comme ça… Tu sais combien tu es vilaine, mon ange…** Je mordille ses seins en réponse alors que mes mains se font plus certaines et plus rapides. **Oh… Putain.** Ses deux mains serrent douloureusement mon cul puis elle me relâche. Une main remonte sur mes cheveux et tire pour me faire venir l’embrasser. Le baiser est passionnel, elle suçote ma langue pour l’inviter dans sa bouche et je m’empresse de lui plaire en caressant ses canines. Je sens sa main sur mes fesses, me quitter puis revenir pour me frapper assez durement. Je gémis de surprise plus que de douleur et Régina demande : **Tu ne crois pas que tu as droit à une punition cette fois ? Ma vilaine petite allumeuse…** Sa main refrappe plus durement, une fois puis deux… Je gémis piteusement plus à cause de l’humidité qui se forme entre mes jambes que de douleur.

Je réponds, soumise :

**-Tout ce que tu veux alpha, mais pas de punition.**

**-Non ? Mmm… pourtant, je pense vraiment que tu mérites de te faire punir. Ma vilaine fille…** Malgré les mots, son ton est doux, tendre… **Me réveillez comme ça… Franchement… ce n’est pas des manières…**

Incertaine, je fronce les sourcils.

**-Je… Je voulais te plaire… Je voulais…**

Une nouvelle fessée me fait taire.

 **-Non, ce n’est pas des manières… Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on réveille son alpha correctement.** Sa main frappe encore mes fesses. **Non, les bonnes omégas font une putain de fellation à leur alpha. Tu ne savais pas mon ange ?**

 **-Oh !** Je mordille mes lèvres. **Tu sais tu peux juste demander gentiment la prochaine fois.**

Régina me répond d’un sourire prétentieux et me fesse à nouveau.

 **-Pourquoi je t’entends encore et je ne t’entends pas t’étouffer sur mon sexe, oméga ?** Le terme oméga est dit avec humour et défi. Et j’hésite entre lui résister ou lui obéir. Je suis sûre que je pourrais lui faire demander gentiment et même la faire supplier un peu. Mon regard indécis amuse Régina, mais comme pour me pousser à choisir elle grogne violemment et me frappe encore, cette fois un peu plus fort. **Tu m’as dit que tu allais être obéissante et que tu ne voulais pas être punie. Alors obéis et prend moi dans ta bouche et après tu m’offriras ton cul pour te faire pardonner de l’attente.**

Je soupire de plaisir à l’idée qu’elle me prenne par derrière.

**-Oui, alpha. Tout ce que tu veux. Je serais une bonne fille, une bonne oméga.**

Je descends rapidement vers le sexe de Régina. Je lèche mes lèvres avant d’embrasser et de lécher aussi lentement que possible. Régina grogne encore et murmure : **putain d’allumeuse** avant de prendre fermement les choses en main. Elle pose sans douceur sa main sur ma tête et me fait la prendre à moitié. Elle me fait faire des va-et-vient rapides et je ferme les yeux de plaisir quand elle me fait la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. La position n’est pas idéale pour moi, mais l’alpha adore cette position. En fait, l’alpha adore toutes les positions quand je lui fais une fellation, mais bon… Régina me fait bouger de plus en plus vite de plus en plus profondément.

 **-Regarde-moi !** L’ordre claque dans la chambre et j’obéis immédiatement. Mes yeux se fixent sur l’alpha qui éjacule peu de temps après. **Avale ! Putain avale !**

()()()

Je regarde mon petit ange avaler mon sperme avec soumission. Putain, c’est tellement bon, de la voir faire ça, c’est excitant. Je vais tellement prendre son cul, tellement fort. Quand elle sera assise sur sa chaise en classe, elle pourra encore me sentir, encore sentir mon effet sur elle. Putain, je vais la sodomiser tous les jours de la putain de semaine. Je grogne à cette idée… Putain d’alpha possessif et incertain…

Emma m’entend grogner et prend cela pour du mécontentement, elle couine doucement et demande toujours avec une posture, une voix et des yeux dociles.

**-Comment veux-tu prendre mon cul, mon alpha ?**

Je serre les dents, mon petit ange ne m’aide vraiment pas à faire taire les envies de l’animal en moi. D’ailleurs, les mains d’Emma caressent mon pénis pour le faire redevenir dure. Putain…

Sans répondre et abandonnant pour l’instant l’idée de prendre profondément le cul de ma blonde, j’attrape Emma et la tire dans un baiser furieux. Sa langue se soumet et je possède sa bouche sans difficulté, sans qu’aucune résistance ne me soit opposée. Emma n’avait pas arrêté son mouvement sur mon sexe et je me sens durcir à nouveau. La douche froide n’a visiblement en rien calmé les ardeurs d’hier. En quittant ma bouche, Emma se tourne doucement et frotte mon membre entre ses deux fesses. Putain de merde.

 **-Emma… Mon ange…** J’essaye de parler mais Emma gémit.

 **-Alpha…** Le son est désespéré, demandeur. **S’il-te-plaît !**

**-Tu es sûre ? Je…**

**-Oui… Oui, s’il-te-plaît.**

Avec son autorisation, je la pousse donc à quatre pattes sur le lit devant moi. Immédiatement, elle pose sa tête contre le matelas et utilise ses mains pour écarter son cul. Putain de bordel de merde.

Je caresse l’entrée qu’elle m’offre d’une main alors que de l’autre, j’humidifie mes doigts en les poussant dans son sexe.

 **-Oh ! Oui…** Les soupirs d’Emma me font sourire et en retirant ma main humide j’enfonce mon sexe dans son vagin. **Alpha…**

Je grogne en frappant, pas si doucement, sa fesse droite avec ma main humide et j’ordonne :

**-Ne. Jouis. Pas.**

**\- Oh, mon dieu…** L’exclamation excitée d’Emma me fait sourire. Je crois que ça va vraiment être très très bon. Je bouge mon sexe et je la fais gémir de plaisir inlassablement. Quand je la sens presque prête, quand je la sens sur le point de désobéir, je me retire totalement et c’est presque un sanglot qui sort de la bouche de ma petite oméga désespérée. **S’il-te-plaît ! S’il-te-plaît !**

 **-Les omégas sont là pour satisfaire leur alpha, n’est-ce pas mon ange ?** J’appuie légèrement un doigt sur son anus.

 **-Oui, oui !** J’entre un puis deux doigts dans son cul, elle bouge légèrement pour mieux se placer et ses mains ouvrent son cul encore un peu plus !

**-Emma, je vais te prendre tellement fort. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant moi, tu as compris, petite oméga !**

**-Oui, oui, alpha tout ce que tu veux !**

**-Bonne fille, tu es un bonne fille. Une si bonne fille. Et je vais tellement te prendre fort que tu me sentiras encore ce soir ! C’est ce que tu veux, hein mon ange ?**

**-Oui ! Oh, mon dieu, oui, oui, oui, oui… ouiii.**

Le son aigu qu’elle fait quand j’entre en elle et vraiment très excitant. Je sors et je m’enfonce en elle violement, durement, rapidement. Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapide. Emma se laisse totalement faire et ses gémissements incessants me rendent l’acte encore plus agréable. Je me concentre pour ne pas jouir trop vite, je ne veux pas que ce moment finisse, je ne veux pas la quitter, ni elle ni son joli petit cul bien serré…

()()()

L’alpha semble infatigable et je gémis à chaque coup. J’adore quand elle me prend par derrière, quand elle me défonce le cul comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui m’envoie toujours au septième ciel, c’est si bon. Je me concentre sur les sensations que cet acte me procure.

Les mains de l’alpha sur mes hanches me donnent le sentiment d’être totalement possédée, d’être totalement à elle, à sa merci, mais aussi sous sa protection. La force de sa prise fait presque mal, mais ça me fait tellement de bien, me fait sentir tellement bien !

A l’intérieur, je me sens écartée, écartelée presque. Régina dit toujours que je suis toute serrée et que c’est très bon pour elle. Si elle savait à quel point c’est bon pour moi ! Elle me remplissait tellement, tellement bien. Quand elle est en moi, surtout dans mon cul, je me sentais entière et pleine.

A chaque fois, qu’elle bute en moi, tout son corps cogne contre moi. Ses couilles giflent ma peau. La sensation est presque aussi bonne que lorsque je les sens contre mon visage, quand je la suce. Je gémis en pensant au goût de l’alpha, je lèche mes lèvres dans l’espoir d’avoir encore un peu de son goût mais je suis déçue. J’aimerai bien qu’elle puisse me prendre le cul et que je puisse la sucer en même temps… ça serait vraiment bien. Avant je détestais quand je devais faire ça, avoir deux alphas ou trois et… Je rejette les souvenirs… Je ne veux penser qu’à Régina. A sa bouche quand elle m’embrasse et me mord partout, à ses mains si douces même quand elle me frappe, à son sexe tellement bon, tellement parfait, à son goût, à…  
Je couine d’autant plus fort quand je sens l’alpha éjaculer en moi, longuement. Elle ne se retire pas mais elle ne bouge plus. Je couine encore pour demander plus… pour demande le droit de jouir. Je veux tellement jouir mais je veux le faire quand elle le veut, pour lui plaire pour être une…

 **-Bonne fille,** elle caresse mes fesses tendrement. **Tu es une bonne fille, et les bonnes filles qui sont si bonne, si parfaite, si obéissante ont le droit de jouir n’est-ce-pas mon ange ?**

**-S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît !**

Elle se retire de moi et j’aurai pu encore supplier ou fondre en larme si elle n’avait pas posé presque immédiatement sa main sur mon sexe trempé.

 **-Ma bonne fille est toute mouillée pour moi.** Elle entre deux doigts et je tremble pour ne pas me laisser aller à mon orgasme, parce qu’elle ne m’a pas donné l’autorisation, pas encore. **Bonne fille, si obéissante… Tu es tellement parfaite.** Elle retire ses doigts et je les sens entrer dans mon cul. Presque en même temps, quatre doigts pénètrent dans mon sexe. **Mon ange, mon belle ange, je veux que tu jouisses, que tu jouisses tellement fort pour moi, tu peux faire ça ?**

**-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, s’il-te-plaît, s’il-te-plaît !**

**-Bien. Bonne fille. Jouis pour moi mon ange !**

Elle fait bouger ses deux mains de concert. Et malgré mon désir de résister encore un peu, je jouis au bout de peut-être 30 secondes en poussant un cri. Je m’effondre sur le lit et l’alpha se retire de moi, le soupir satisfait que j’entends me fait me tourner et je vois l’alpha lécher ses doigts, les yeux fermés, appréciant visiblement le goût de mon orgasme.

()()()

Je soupire de plaisir en goûtant mon oméga sur mes doigts et quand j’ouvre les yeux je vois Emma défaite par son orgasme le corps encore légèrement tremblant, les cheveux en vrac qui me regarde avec des yeux adorateurs et un sourire solaire. Ciel, elle est extraordinairement belle comme cela. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres, cette fois, ses lèvres sont plus voraces et c’est elle qui demande l’accès à ma bouche. Sa langue caresse la mienne et explore ma bouche pour finalement titiller ma canine droite. Ce qui me fait grogner dans le baiser. Elle me pousse légèrement et je m’allonge sur le lit avec elle au-dessus de moi.

 **-Oh… mon ange…** Mais Emma ne semble pas d’humeur à parler et elle pose ses lèvres affriolantes sur mes seins, elle suce et mordille l’un alors que sa main s’amuse avec l’autre. **Mon ange… Il… il fait qu’on se lève…**

 **-Non.** La réponse est étouffée par mon sein dans sa bouche.

 **-Mon ang…** Le mot s’étrangle alors qu’Emma suce violemment mon mamelon. Putain, elle sait à quel point ça me rend dingue… ce n’est vraiment pas fair-play. **Emma, il faut…**

 **-Le réveil dit encore 10 minutes !** Sa voix est douce et distraite, presque rêveuse et on pourrait la croire endormie si les bruits de succion n’étaient pas si forts.

**-Emma…**

**-Dis-moi que je suis une bonne fille.** Elle ordonnait presque ou elle suppliait… Je ne sais pas bien… Sa voix n’était ni triste, ni rien… et elle continue ses douces caresses humides sur mes seins.

**-Emma… Pourquoi tu ve**

**-S’il-te-plaît.**

**-Tu es une bonne fille. Mon ange…** Je posais ma main sur sa tête qui était encore sur mes seins. Juste pour la caresser. De mon autre main, je caressais son dos. **Une si bonne fille. Tu es parfaite.** J’entends un soupir satisfait d’Emma alors je continue. **Tu es parfaite pour moi, une parfait oméga, tu es parfaite, une partenaire parfaite, une mère parfaite… tellement parfaite pour notre louveteau, tu es parfaite… Je t’aime tellement, si tu savais combien je t’aime… J’aimerai être tout le temps avec toi, j’aimerai pouvoir t’avoir près de moi tout le temps, juste pour que jamais ton odeur ne me quitte, pour que mon odeur soit toujours sur toi. Parce que tu es à moi, tu es ma parfaite oméga, mon oméga à moi, rien qu’à moi…**

**-Oui, tienne, je suis à toi.**

**-Oui mon ange, à moi. Et je ne te quitterai jamais, pour rien au monde. Parce que tu es à moi, tu es faîte pour moi et je suis faite pour toi. Rien que pour toi !**

Emma relève la tête et elle me regarde dans les yeux. Son visage est souriant et elle semble heureuse, tellement heureuse.

**-Rien que pour toi ? Hein ?**

**-Oui.** Elle lèche ses lèvres et rajoute.

 **-Rien que pour moi ?** Ses yeux parcourent mon corps. Et je me sens soudainement très excitée par son regard possessif.

**-Oui, rien que pour toi. Ma parfaite petit oméga.**

**-Rien que pour moi, tu n’es rien qu’à moi. Mon alpha, mon parfait alpha.**

Elle ronronne en s’allongeant sur moi, je l’enferme dans mes bras et soupire de bonheur.

Même si je sais que le réveil va sonner dans peut-être 3 minutes, je ne veux rien d’autre que de rester comme ça pour au moins 2 ou 3 éternités.

()()()

Voilà voilà !

 

 

 


	6. Glaces et Révélations (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le véritable chapitre 6.  
> Le prochain est soit pour le 10 Juin soit pour un autre jour... Qui sait...

_Elle ronronne en s’allongeant sur moi, je l’enferme dans mes bras et soupire de bonheur._

_Même si je sais que le réveil va sonner dans peut-être 3 minutes, je ne veux rien d’autre que de rester comme ça pour au moins 2 ou 3 éternités._

()()()

Tu étais très contente de toi, c’était la fin du premier semestre, la fin de la semaine de bac blanc… et tu avais très bien réussi. Vraiment très bien. Archie venait encore une fois par semaine le vendredi mais pour te donner des cours d’Italien car même si tu avais rattrapé ton retard en anglais et en espagnol, tu voulais avoir une troisième langue. Et puis tu avais toujours rêvé d’aller en Italie… Tu demanderais à l’alpha, elle t’emmènera peut-être si tu as de très bonnes notes ou si tu es très gentille ou si tu lui fais promettre pendant que tu lui fais ce qu’elle aime bien sur ses seins…

Le semestre s’était très bien passé, tu étais la première de la classe et Mérida et toi étiez devenues très amis. Kat, Lili et Ruby aussi mais je me sens particulièrement à l’aise avec Mérida parce que c’est une bêta… Ruby et Kat sont gentilles mais ce sont des alphas alors j’ai toujours un peu d’appréhension quand elles sont là. Et puis, il y a Lili… elle est vraiment… vraiment étrange… Je l’aime bien, elle est ce que j’aimerai être, ce que Régina voudrait que je sois. Libre et émancipée. Capable de tenir tête à tous et à tout.

Mais quand vous étiez toutes ensemble tu te sentais bien. Tu aimais avoir des amies. Tu trouvais ça vraiment agréable. Tu étais allée au cinéma avec elles et Ruby et Kat avaient réussi à vous faire aller faire du shopping… tu n’avais rien acheté mais tu avais aimé faire les magasins sans des tarées de l’achat comme Zéléna, Belle et Régina ou avec Ingrid et Cora… Aller faire le shopping avec des copines était vraiment amusant, assez amusant. Voir Ruby rougir sous les compliments de Lili, la tête dépitée de Mérida et les sourires de Kat quand elle avait trouvé des talons _parfaits_.

Tu trouvais la dynamique entre Lili et Ruby très étrange. Lili et Ruby se taquinait continuellement, presque violemment parfois, presque sexuellement… Tu ne pensais pas qu’elles couchaient ensemble mais… Tu pensais que ça n’allait pas tarder. Lili était d’ailleurs celle qui poussait le plus Ruby dans ses retranchements. Ruby avait un contrôle parfait, elle n’était jamais dominante… enfin parfois, elle se _battait_ avec Lili et gagnait avec sa force d’alpha, mais elle ne lâchait jamais de phéromones violemment. Elle ne soumettait jamais Lili par la force, à cause d’un coup de colère ou autre… Contrairement à Kat qui parfois semblait très contrariée et était un peu dominante et tu essayais de t’éloigner d’elle. Mais tu pensais qu’elle l’avait remarqué car elle se calmait très vite quand tu faisais ça. Avec Mérida c’était beaucoup plus facile… Tu travaillais avec elle très souvent et tu allais parfois avec elle à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Tu préférais aller dans un lieu neutre, pas chez toi, tu ne voulais pas qu’il y ait une odeur autre que celle de ta famille dans ta maison. Et Mérida elle faisait tout pour s’éloigner de ses tornades de petits frères.

Pour l’instant, tu n’avais pas encore dit à tes amies la vérité sur ton passé, sur Régina et sur Henry. Tu ne savais pas trop comment faire. Tu voyais les regards un peu appuyés de Mérida sur les quelques cicatrices qu’elle avait vues lorsque vous vous changiez au sport mais elle n’avait rien dit… Mérida était très réceptive de tes humeurs. Et malgré les petits commentaires sur les quelques marques que Régina laissait parfois, assez souvent sur ton cou, de la part de Lili et de Ruby, elles ne posaient pas de question sur ta vie hors du lycée.

Tu passais pas mal de temps avec tes amis de lycée et tu savais que Régina se sentait parfois un peu délaissée mais contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait fait un scandale lors d’une repas de famille comme quoi elle ne te voyait jamais… tu trouvais ça vraiment abusée de sa part. Tu la voyais toutes les semaines une ou deux fois, tous les dimanches mais aussi presque tous les mercredis quand elle amenait ses fils à la maison pour faire un goûter ou autre… Et Cora aussi s’était plainte l’air de rien… Ingrid n’avait rien dit parce qu’elle était gentille et qu’elle avait eu le droit d’avoir Henry dans les bras en première aujourd’hui au grand dam des grands-parents Mills.

Donc tout allait vraiment bien. Le Lundi et le Jeudi, le matin était, tu allais à la bibliothèque avec Mérida pour travailler et tu rentrais vers 20h, Granny était très contente d’avoir à aller chercher le p’tit’Henry à l’école, ces jours-là. Le mardi et le vendredi, tu allais chercher Henry à la garderie à 18h avec Régina et on passait la soirée que tous les trois, tu adorais ces soirées. Et le mercredi, tu laissais Henry à la maison avec Granny ou Cora ou Ingrid ou Belle ou Henry S, enfin l’un d’eux ou deux d’entre eux. Tu savais qu’il y avait eu des disputes et des argumentations sur qui avait le droit d’avoir Henry le mercredi matin… Mais tu ne t’en étais pas occupé. Granny s’occupait de lui deux fois par mois et les autres l’avaient les autres. Tu trouvais Granny vraiment trop forte parce qu’elle était capable de tenir tête à Cora. Vraiment très impressionnante.

Le mercredi après-midi, tu mettais Henry au lit et tu travaillais avec Archie et vers 16h30, Archie partait avec l’arrivée de Zéléna et de ses enfants…

Tes semaines étaient bien chargées. Le samedi, tu les passais soit avec Régina et Henry, soit tu passais l’après-midi avec tes amies, soit à travailler, rarement, soit à _traîner_ , comme le disait Lili. Et le dimanche, tu restais toujours avec Régina, tu essayais de passer un long moment au lit avec elle, à être cajoler, caresser, toucher par Régina. Tu avais bien dit à Henry qu’il fallait dormir le dimanche et qu’il devait être sage et silencieux et rester dans sa chambre… Et toi aussi, tu restais dans ta chambre avec ton alpha, très longtemps.

()()()

La journée s’était donc très bien passée, la fin du semestre, le début des vacances de Noël… Mais en sortant, tu vois…

Tu vois Zéléna avec Henry et Robin Junior dans les bras et les enfants en train de te faire des grands gestes. Plein d’émotions qui t’assaillent, d’abord la joie de voir Henry, puis la déception de ne pas voir Régina et enfin la panique, parce que va expliquer qu’une femme d’une trentaine d’année vienne te chercher avec deux enfants dont l’un t’appelle maman à tes nouvelles camarades de 17 ans.

_Fait chier._

Mérida te regarde et affirme avant de filer :

**-J’en ai un de plus, chez moi et c’est encore pire. Allez j’y vais. Faut que j’attrape mon bus.**

Mais les autres restent visiblement en attente d’explication. Zéléna est maintenant près de toi et Henry saute dans tes bras. RJ te fais un câlin en attrapant ta jambe. Tu soupires et tu leur souris.

**-Je vous présente la sœur de mon alpha. Zéléna, son fils Robin Junior et mon fils Henry Junior.**

**-Sérieux !!**

**-Quoi !**

**-Ah.**

Le « Ah » semble assez peu surpris, c’est Kat. Mais Lili et Ruby semblent tomber des nues… C’est marrant de voir leur tête surprise. Tu les regardes la tête haute.

**-J’ai un fils, Henry et euh mon alpha est Régina Mills.**

**-Sérieux !** Répète Lili sans se remettre de son choc. **T’as un gosse ?**

Henry prend la parole d’un air autoritaire, qu’il a sans doute pris à sa mère…

**-Oui, maman est ma maman. Et toi, tu es qui ?**

**-Oh… Euh, je suis Lili, je suis l’amie de ta maman et… voici Ruby et Kat… Tu as quel âge Henry ?**

**-L’âge d’aller à l’école.** Affirme-t-il fièrement. Tu souris à cette réponse. Tu aimes bien son assurance et sa fierté. Et après ça, il se désintéresse de Lili et des autres pour se tourner vers Robin et de discuter de l’école avec lui. Tu vois ensuite Zéléna se présenter poliment.

**-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Je suis Zéléna, la belle-sœur d’Emma. Je suis ravie d’enfin faire votre connaissance. Emma parle sans cesse de vous.**

**-Vraiment ? Nous par contre, nous n’avions jamais entendu parler de vous… de vous tous…**

Kat regarde avec attention Henry.

 **-Vraiment ! Emma tu n’as pas parlé de moi, moi ta belle-sœur préférée.** Zéléna semble faussement vexée… **Alors que je suis venue exprès pour venir te chercher et t’emmener manger des glaces avec les gars… Franchement…**

Au mot « glaces », l’intérêt des enfants revient vers nous.

- **Maman, je veux une glace avec de la vanille et du chocolat, je peux ?**

**-Maman, je veux une glace à la fraise et au chocolat, je peux ?**

Robin puis Henry. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

Ruby semble elle aussi attendri et affirme :

**-Une glace ? C’est une bonne idée, vu la chaleur… Si on allait avec vous ?**

Tu tentes d’intervenir mais tout le monde est contre toi.

 **-C’est une excellente idée, pour une fois, Ruby.** Affirme moqueusement Lili en poussant le bras de Ruby doucement.

 **-Je suis d’accord.** Acquiesce Kat.

 **-Ce serait avec plaisir les filles.** Dit Zéléna.

()()()

Tu étais silencieuse à une table très bruyante. Il y avait Lili, Ruby et Kat mais aussi Roland, que vous étiez allée chercher à son école, RJ et HJ et puis toi et Zéléna.

Tu regardais les enfants parler avec tes amis comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Kat parlait _sérieusement_ des projets d’avenir de Roland qui était trop sérieux pour son âge, sous l’œil attentif de Zéléna alors que Ruby et Lili parlait de tous les endroits où on vendait des glaces et où étaient les meilleurs avec Robin et Henry. Tu étais perturbée par tout ça… Pas très à l’aise… Mais quand tu entendis la douce voix de ton alpha.

**-ça va mon ange ?**

()()()

Putain, putain, putain, je vais tuer ma sœur, je vais la tuer, la couper en morceau et la faire manger à des lions et après je tuerais les lions et…

Okay, je me calme. Ça va bien se passer. Rien de grave. Rencontrer les amies adolescentes d’Emma, qui avait tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas. Mais bien sûr, Zéléna avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu’Emma se sente marginale, et faire comme si sa vie familiale était taboue dans son cercle amical. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Mais elle aurait pu te prévenir de son plan. Sérieusement, te mettre devant le fait accompli, c’était tout à fait cruel. Elle savait que tu aimais être préparé, tu aimais être prévenu, tu aimais prévoir… mais non, non ta sœur était une horrible personne qui te mettait au pied du mur. Merde.

Donc j’étais dans ma voiture proche du glacier où ma sœur avait kidnappé mon fils et mon oméga. Je soupire et je sors de la voiture. Si Emma pouvait le faire, pourquoi pas moi. Je me répète les règles. Pas de jalousie. Pas de comportement d’alpha débile et possessif. Pas de gestes d’affection trop évidents, trop marqués.

Je peux le faire non ? Je peux être calme et adulte face aux amies d’Emma. Je peux être parfaitement calme et attentionnée et me comporter comme un être humain civilisé.

J’entre dans le magasin et je vois immédiatement Emma qui semble pas très à l’aise. J’essaye de ne pas trop me précipiter, je remarque que ses amies ne sont qu’au nombre de trois. Donc, je reconnais assez facilement Katherine qui selon les propres mots d’Emma est presque aussi royale que toi… Je grogne intérieurement, cette jeune alpha est belle, jeune et Emma la compare à moi… J’aime pas du tout ça… Les deux autres sont des brunes… Je sais que l’une est une alpha et que l’autre est une oméga, Lili et Ruby mais je suis bien incapable de dire qui est qui.

Je m’avance encore un peu. Emma semble timide et elle ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation. Je m’approche encore un peu plus. Et je prends la parole doucement :

**-ça va mon ange ?**

()()()


	7. Glaces et Révélations (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, que vois-je un chapitre sauvage qui s'est échappé... Vite Lisez-le ! Lisez-le !

Chapitre 7 : Glaces et Révélations (2)

()()()

_Je m'avance encore un peu. Emma semble timide et elle ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation. Je m'approche encore un peu plus. Et je prends la parole doucement :_

_**-ça va mon ange ?** _

()()()

La situation était un peu irréaliste. Ma sœur parlait comme de rien n'était à des lycéennes et ces mêmes lycéennes ne semblaient pas avoir de problème avec ma relation avec mon Emma. Cette même Emma qui trouvait la situation tout aussi étrange et qui se collait à moi depuis que j'étais arrivée. J'avais donc Henry sur les genoux qui discutait avec Ruby d'un dessin animé alors qu'Emma était tout contre moi et discutait avec Kat. Lili et Zéléna étaient en grande discussion sur la mode et Roland était calme en train de lire et Robin était contre sa mère visiblement fatigué et le ventre plein. Robin avait toujours tendance à faire un petit coma de nourriture. Tu avais ton bras autour de la taille d'Emma et si elle avait pu elle aurait sans doute aimé être à la place d'Henry sur mes genoux. Kat regardait nos interactions avec attention, elle n'avait pas posé de questions plus que cela, ni sur Henry, ni sur rien. Et c'était ce qu'Emma redoutait en vérité. Le fait d'avoir un alpha, une âme-sœur plus âgée n'était pas vraiment un problème mais le fait d'avoir un enfant de presque 4 ans, à 19 ans posait bien plus de question. Mais Kat ni les autres n'avaient rien demandé. Je supposais qu'Emma aurait droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme lundi. Mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. L'état de stress d'Emma était gérable pour mon alpha et malgré la présence des deux jeunes alphas dont l'odeur s'imprimait sur mon oméga depuis le début d'année et qui faisait hurler de colère et de possessivité mon alpha, j'étais relativement calme. Le fait que mon louveteau soit plus heureux que jamais y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose.

Je me désintéressais un instant d'Emma pour regarde le comportement de la jeune oméga. Lili ne ressemblait en rien à mon Emma. Elle était vive, charismatique, extravertie et bruyante. Elle faisait de grands gestes et parlait fort, riait fort. Elle vivait sans aucune contrainte qu'aurait pu lui être transmise par son statut d'oméga. Je savais qu'elle serait comme ma sœur, elle se trouverait son alpha et elle serait heureuse sans aucun cauchemar, ni crise. Je me perds dans la contemplation de ce qu'aurait dû, ce qu'aurait pu être Emma, si le destin avait été plus doux avec elle. Mon doux ange aurait été comme cette jeune fille, libre, libérée de ces cauchemars, de ses peurs, de ses hésitations… Emma aurait dû être si forte, si brillante, si seulement elle avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider avant moi... Il aurait suffi de rien, une adoption, un professeur un peu plus attentif… Tu savais que ta mère avait fait quelques recherches sur le parcours d'Emma, tu ne voulais pas les détails mais elle avait dit qu'elle avait réglé « la situation ». Ta mère était une alpha très puissante, très dominante, mais toujours en contrôle, toujours à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle faisait, mais quand elle t'avait dit cela, il y avait une rage, un haine presque dans ses yeux. Un quelque chose de violent et de perfide, une cruauté que tu n'avais jamais vu dans les yeux de ta mère. Ce n'était pas comme gagné un procès, non c'était comme avoir massacré un ennemi. Ça t'avait fait frissonner, ta mère n'était pas un ennemi que tu voulais combattre. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle et ton père avaient fait, mais tu savais que les Mills étaient responsables désormais d'un réseau d'orphelinat et qu'il y avait eu du ménage dans les services de l'enfance de la ville et même de l'Etat. Tu avais vaguement entendu parler de rencontre entre le procureur et ta mère et du gouverneur et de ton père (ils jouaient tous les deux au golf et avaient été camarade de chambré au lycée). Tu ne voulais pas ouvrir la pochette où le nom d'Emma Swan avait été écrit sans quoi tu aurais sans doute arraché (littéralement) quelques cœurs, tous les cœurs de toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour fait du mal à ton ange. Mais il ne fallait pas.

J'avais autre chose à faire que de passer le reste de ma vie en prison pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation et cruauté barbare.

Je sens une main sur ma cuisse qui me touche pas si doucement. Je regarde mon Emma, qui a les sourcils froncés et des yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse, il y a de la peur aussi, mais pas envers moi… autre chose… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit avant que Zéléna annonce qu'il est temps pour chacun de rentrer chez soi. Les au revoir se font rapidement. Les adolescentes sauf mon Emma court vers l'arrêt de bus alors que je guide Emma et Henry vers ma voiture. Je la regarde de biais, Emma est très belle dans un jean noir et un t-shirt qui lui fait une belle poitrine et une taille fine. Je soupire d'envie et de bonheur. Tout s'était bien passé et Henry était tout content, il sautillait de bonheur au côté de sa mère.

Emma parait toujours contrariée par je ne sais quoi et s'obstine à demeurer silencieuse. Le trajet jusqu'à chez nous se fait donc dans le calme. Henry lui aussi semble un peu assoupi dans son siège. Je vois mon Emma mordiller de mécontentement sa lèvre si charmante et j'ai envie de poser mes lèvres, ma langue et peut-être un peu mes dents sur cette lèvre séduisante. Mais visiblement Emma pense à tout autre chose. Elle descend Henry rapidement et va directement dans la cuisine en affirmant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle prépare le repas et en proposant l'air de rien à Henry de s'occuper de _Mama_. L'humeur d'Emma m'inquiète mais le petit loup m'attrape pour m'emmener dans sa chambre pour jouer.

()()()

Je le savais, je le savais. Elle a regardé Lili. Elle a regardé Lili, longuement. Mon alpha a fixé une oméga, une autre oméga que moi, pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Régina est _mon_ alpha et elle a regardé Lili, elle l'a détaillée et admirée et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai touché presque violemment la cuisse de Régina pour qu'elle cesse _immédiatement_ de regarder Lili. Elle m'a regardé avec étonnement comme si elle ne se rinçait pas l'œil depuis 10 minutes sur ma camarade de classe. Certes, Lili avait un certain charme, elle était assez belle, mais… Mais c'était mon alpha et mon alpha devrait me regarder moi et personne d'autre…

Et puis j'ai regardé Lili rire avec Zéléna. Et j'ai eu si mal quand j'ai compris ce que Régina regardait. J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ma discussion avec Kat mais je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. Et puis dans la voiture, mon esprit s'était perdu.

Et ça m'a fait _tellement_ mal… Tellement peur et ça m'a rendu furieuse. Contre moi… Je n'étais pas _assez_ bien et mon alpha voulait _plus_. Elle voulait une oméga plus volontaire, plus libérée, plus… _Meilleure_ ! Et je ne suffisais pas et Régina méritait tellement mieux. Mieux que de se faire réveiller par mes cauchemars, mieux que de toujours devoir me surveiller, me cajoler comme une enfant… Elle méritait d'être avec une oméga sûre d'elle et forte, pas d'un bébé incapable de se gérer et juste bon à se lover continuellement contre elle.

 _Je devrais… non je_ _devais faire mieux, sinon…_

J'ai du mal à respirer calmement alors que j'entre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Granny sait que je prépare toujours quelque chose le vendredi, même si elle a tenté de me convaincre que c'était plus reposant pour moi si elle préparait tout, mais je l'ai menacé de lui enlever ses privilèges du mercredi pour garder Henry. Elle était partie en grommelant. J'avais les deux mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail, et elles tremblaient légèrement.

Je retenais mes larmes avec peine. Je ne suffisais pas. Je l'avais toujours su, malgré les gentillesses et les mots rassurants de l'alpha et j'étais tellement en colère contre moi, contre ma faiblesse et ma stupidité d'oméga. _Idiote, inutile et stupide oméga…_ Je gémissais en me mettant en boule sur le sol, je voulais pas qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle me mette à la porte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Je voulais lui suffire, la contenter, la satisfaire. Je voulais… Je pensais qu'elle pouvait se contenter de moi, mais… un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me trouve tellement pathétique, visiblement, mon alpha avait vu que je n'étais pas satisfaisante. De grosses larmes tombent de mes joues jusqu'au carrelage froid.

()()()

Je jouais depuis environ 10 minutes avec Henry, à ses chevaliers et à ses dragons. Visiblement, je devais faire le bébé dragon capturé par les chevaliers… Pfff

**-Henry, mon prince, tu veux bien jouer un peu tout seul, j'aimerai aller voir ta maman. Voir si elle a besoin de mon aide pour cuisiner ?**

**-Mais Mama, Maman a dit que tu devais jouer avec moi et puis t'es nulle en cuisine.**

Je grince des dents, mon propre fils, mon propre fils me trahissait aussi méchamment. Mais en même temps, quand ma famille passait son temps à se moquer de mes _talents_ culinaires, mon petit loup ne pouvait que répéter les vilaines paroles de ma sœur. Je pense qu'Henry passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Zéléna. Vraiment beaucoup trop…

**-Pfff, mais je peux aider maman à nettoyer et à mettre la table. Tu vois ?**

**-Oh… mais qui va faire le bébé drag' ?**

**-Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller mon petit'ange.**

**-Bon, okay… Mais après manger, on lit le livre que j'aime bien.**

Je soupire encore, « le livre que j'aime bien » était le livre sur les dragons qu'il connait par cœur et que je lisais environ dix fois par semaine, mais face à sa petite bouille adorable, je cède.

 **-Deal ?** Je lui tends la main pour qu'il frappe dedans, scellant notre marché.

 **-Deal !** Cria-t-il, tout content.

Je secoue un peu ma main comme s'il m'avait fait mal à cause de sa force et il glousse à mes gestes. Je lui embrasse la joue en disant :

**-Sauve bien le bébé dragon, mon bébé !**

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LIRE  
> Donc voici un petit chapitre pour dire que il y en aura un autre au mois de juin. Donc je vais mettre sur mon profil que les publications sont irrégulières donc ça veut dire que vous pouvez en avoir deux dans la semaine comme aucune pendant deux mois... Alors voilà.


	8. Une autre oméga

Chapitre 8 : Une autre oméga

_Je pensais qu’elle pouvait se contenter de moi, mais… un sanglot s’échappe de mes lèvres et je me trouve tellement pathétique, visiblement, mon alpha avait vu que je n’étais pas satisfaisante. De grosses larmes tombent de mes joues jusqu’au carrelage froid._

()()()

J’entends à peine des pas dans l’escalier… Je ferme les yeux plus fort peut-être que comme ça j’allais disparaître.

 **-Emma ?** C’est d’abord un Emma interrogatif que j’entends suivit très vite pas un : **Emma !** Totalement affolé. **Mon ange ? Mon ange ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu vas bien ?** Les mots urgents de Regina me font pleurer plus fort. Je suis tellement pathétique, inutile. **Emma dis moi ce qu’il y a ?** Je sens les bras de l’alpha qui m’attrape et elle me serre contre elle. Son odeur est tellement agréable mais je sais que je vais perdre tout ça, je sais que bientôt, il y aura l’odeur d’un ou d’une autre… Un autre de mes sanglots se fait entendre et je sens les bras de l’alpha me soulever et me serrer plus fort. **Emma, chut, calme toi mon ange. Calme-toi, mon amour.** J’aime quand elle me parle comme ça, doucement, tendrement. Elle doit s’être déplacée car après un moment, je suis contre elle sur le canapé. Ses mains caresse en des mouvements larges et lents mon dos. Je suis toujours tout contre elle, ma tête dans son cou en pleurs. Et elle murmure des choses comme «  **tout va bien**  », «  **ça va aller**  », «  **je suis là**  »…

Après un moment, je me sens un peu plus calme, un peu plus en contrôle. Régina est toujours en train de me caresser le dos et les épaules mais elle est silencieuse. Je murmure :

- **Je suis désolée**

 **-Mon ange…** L’alpha m’interrompt avec une voix tendue.

 **-Je… Je ferais mieux de me mettre au fourneau, Henry va bientôt avec faim et…** Je le lève des genoux de Régina et tente une retraire vers la cuisine mais l’alpha reprend.

**-Emma, nous devrions de ce qui…**

**-Non, non.** J’essaye de mettre autant de conviction possible dans ma voix, mais je pense que c’est plutôt un échec. **Tout va bien. Je te promets. Je… c’était juste… juste de la fatigue, rien de plus.**

 **-Emma, ne me mens pas !** La voix de l’alpha est dure, presque furieuse. Je me fige de peur et cela semble d’autant plus l’agacer. **Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?**

Je fais encore un pas en arrière, je veux mentir, je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. Je veux, je veux qu’elle ne regarde pas les autres omégas, je veux qu’elle ne regarde que moi, et je veux… Je veux qu’elle n’aime que moi, qu’elle ne couche qu’avec moi. Mais… mais les omégas n’ont pas leur mot à dire, même si je suis son âme-sœur, elle peut faire ce qu’elle veut. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas mariée juste… juste liée… Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et reste silencieuse. Je sais que ça ne lui plait pas quand je suis silencieuse, dieu c’est que Zéléna ne l’est jamais, ni Lili… Mais je ne suis pas elles, je suis moi, et je ne suffis pas… je ne lui suffis pas, cette pensée me fait à nouveau monter une angoisse que j’avais réussi à enfouir depuis que j’avais rencontré Régina. J’ai tellement peur qu’elle m’abandonne, qu’elle parte et revienne avec des odeurs de sexe, d’alcool sur elle, comme _lui_. Je la regarde s’approcher de moi, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau sait que la main qui s’approche de ma joue ne va pas me faire mal, je le sais, Régina ne me fait jamais mal, jamais elle ne me frappe de colère, de frustration ou juste pour s’amuser. Elle ne fait jamais ça, elle ne l’a jamais fait, _jusqu’à présent_. Je ne peux m’empêcher de fermer les yeux fort juste au cas où.

()()()

Je m’immobilise à mi distante. Elle n’avait pas fait cela depuis si longtemps. Avoir peur de moi, de possibles coups, de probables claques. Je serre les dents et essaye de détendre mes épaules. Ma main attrape fermement mais sans lui faire mal son menton qui tremble. Je la pousse doucement contre un mur proche et je me frotte doucement à elle, pour que son odeur et la mienne se mélangent. Ma main tient toujours sa mâchoire en coupe, j’oblige doucement sans lui faire mal sa tête à se renverser contre le mur pour exposer son délicieux et sensuel cou, où ma morsure trône fièrement. Malgré mon envie de poser mes dents sur ma marque, je soupire de plaisir rien qu’à l’idée, je reste en contrôle et je susurre contre l’oreille d’Emma.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a mon ange, mais sache que rien n’a changé. Tu es toujours à moi,** je pose ma paume libre sur ma morsure, **tu portes ma marque, ma morsure. Et tu sais ce que je fais de ce qui est à moi, mon ange ? Le sais-tu ?** La respiration d’Emma se fait plus rapide, j’aime avec cet effet sur elle. **Réponds-moi !** Emma murmure quelque chose d’inaudible. Ma main sur ma morsure se fait plus ferme. Elle gémit. **Dis-le mon ange. Dis-moi ce que je fais avec ce qui m’appartient.**

 **-Tu les protège et…** Un autre gémissement sort de ses lèvres quand mes ongles griffent ma marque sans percer la peau.

**-Et quoi ?**

**-Et tu les aimes.**

**-Exactement. Je te protège et je t’aime, mon ange. Dis-le.**

**-Tu… me… protèges et tu m’aimes, oh !** Alors qu’elle dit ces mots, je pose ma bouche sur ma morsure et la presse plus fort contre le mur. J’essaye d’ignorer mon érection et me concentre sur la morsure. Je lèche et mordille méthodiquement la marque. Un ensemble très satisfaisant de gémissements désespérée, de couinement demandeurs sorte de la bouche d’Emma. Je sens ses petites mains descendre et tenter de déboutonner le jean que je porte. Mais j’attrape les mains baladeuses, les guidant au-dessus de sa tête et m’écarte un peu pour contempler mon ange.

Le tableau qui se présente à moi comblerait n’importe quel alpha. Une oméga suppliante, rouge de plaisir, humide de besoin, essoufflée d’envie : Emma est sublime. Sa chevelure est en pagaille, ses joues sont rougeoyantes, sa poitrine se dresse érotiquement sous sa respiration erratique, ses mains, tenues au-dessus de sa tête, prisonnières d’une des miennes, Emma était vraiment…

 **-Parfaite. Tu es si parfaite, mon ange.** Au lieu de sourire doucement et de rougir comme elle le faisait souvent quand je lui fais un compliment, ses yeux se détournent et son corps se crispe. Je fronce les sourcils. _Que se passe-t-il putain ?_ **Emma, regardes-moi,** ses yeux trouvent immédiatement les miens, mais je sais qu’elle le fait plus parce que je lui ai donné un ordre que par envie… **Tu es parfaite, tu le sais, n’est-ce-pas ?** J’essaye de forcer ses mots en elle, de les lui faire entendre, comprendre, accepter depuis si longtemps. Mais elle semble totalement fermée ce soir. Elle murmure quelque chose je ne comprends que « _regarder_ », «  _Lili_ » et « _abandonner_ ». **Quoi ?**

Emma détourne à nouveau les yeux.

**-Tu as regardé Lili et tu… je ne suis pas parfaite parce que tu as regardé Lili et tu… tu vas m’abandonner.**

Je la regarde avec incompréhension, je lâche ses poignets, et pour toute réponse, je ne trouve que :

**-Quoi ?**

Emma semble agacée. Elle fronce les sourcils et continue avec colère comme si j’avais ouvert une digue de frustration.

 **-Tu as _regardé Lili_  ! Tu as regardé un autre oméga. **Son ton est carrément accusateur.

 **-Mais, je… non.** Mais ma voix est faible et la colère d’Emma parait incontrôlable.

 **-Si. Si tu l’as fait.** Son doigt me pointe furieusement. **Tu l’as regardée et regardée encore. Alors que j’étais juste à côté de toi et tu l’as presque déshabillée du regard et tu…** La colère laisse doucement place à la tristesse et à la panique. **Tu n’es pas satisfaite de moi, je ne suffis pas… Je sais que… que je ne suis pas comme Lili mais… Je veux pas que tu… Je veux que tu sois à moi, comme je suis à toi. Tu… tu ne peux pas regarder d’autres omégas, tu n’as pas le droit. Tu… je ne veux pas, tu es à moi… Je sais que je ne suis qu’une oméga, et que je suis cassée et abimée mais je pensais te suffire, tu m’avais dit que je te suffisais et tu as menti… tu as regardé un autre oméga et un jour, tu en toucheras un autre et… je ne veux pas…. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s’il-te-plait, je vais faire mieux, je te satisferais mieux, tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, mais s’il te plait, ne m’abandonne pas, ne...**

Sa voix se casse dans un sanglot et les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues me brisent le cœur.

**-Emma, tu es la seule et tu sauras la seule pour toujours. Je te le promets.**

**-Mais TU. L’AS. REGARD** **ÉE !** Comme surprise par son ton et le volume sonore de sa voix, elle se recroqueville un peu contre le mur, les épaules basses et la tête vers le sol, elle répète plus doucement. **Tu l’as regardée.**

Je regarde Emma qui reniflait piteusement. J’avais envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur : _stupide alpha. Stupide, stupide, stupide, regarde dans quel état tu as mis ton oméga, regarde ce que tu as fait. Merde !_ Je ne veux rien de Lili mais ma façon de la regarder a fait penser le contraire à Emma. Merde ! Alors je dis doucement mais avec le plus de sincérité possible :

**-Je suis désolée.**

Emma lève la tête et ses yeux s’emparent des miens.

**-Que… quoi ?**

**-Je suis désolée Emma. Je n’aurais pas dû la regarder avec autant d’assistance. Je suis désolée. Je suis à toi mon ange. Rien qu’à toi.**

**-Tu es désolée ?** Elle ne semble pas vraiment croire ces quelques mots.

**-Oui. Je n’aurais pas dû et je ne le ferais plus. Tu es la _seule_ oméga qui m’intéresse mon ange. La seule. J’ai regardé ton amie parce qu’elle ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur et qu’elle est très différence de toi mais c’est tout.**

**-Tu préfèrerais que je sois plus comme ta sœur, comme Lili. C’est ça ?** Encore une fois, il y a de la panique et de la peur dans sa voix, peur de l’abandon, sans doute.

 **-Emma, c’est toi que je veux. Et Dieu sait que je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ma sœur, elle est insupportable.** Je tente de faire un sourire rassurant mais Emma semble toujours incertaine. **Si tu n’avais pas été dans cette horrible orphelinat, tu aurais sans doute été comme Lili mais Emma, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme Lili ou comme Zéléna, je veux que tu sois toi. Juste toi. Heureuse, en sécurité avec Henry et avec moi.**

**-Juste moi ?**

**-Oui, Emma. Juste toi. Tu es parfaite comme ça, tu es parfaite pour moi, pour nous.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui, vraiment.**

Elle me regarde en se mordillant la lèvre, toujours hésitante. Elle croise les bras et exige :

 **-Tu ne dois plus regarder d’autres omégas ou… d’autres bêtas ou n’importe qui d’autre comme ça.** Si ça avait commencé comme un ordre impérieux, sur la fin ça ressemblait à une supplique.

 **-Plus jamais. Je te le promets.** Je m’approche d’Emma et la prends dans mes bras. Ses épaules se détendent et ses bras entourent ma taille. Je caresse paisiblement son dos et son cou. Notre étreinte dure jusqu’à ce que des petites pieds très bruyants dévalent l’escalier et qu’une voix s’exclame :

- **Mama, Maman, le bébé dragon est sauvé mais j’ai faim !**

Je ris doucement, je me retourne et attrape notre louveteau qui s’approche et se jette dans mes bras ouverts.

**-Tu as faim, mon sauveur de dragon ?**

**-Oui ! On mange quoi maman ?** Il s’adresse à Emma.

 **-Euh…** Emma me regarde, embêtée sans doute de n’avoir rien à offrir à son louveteau et à son alpha.

**-Et si exceptionnellement, pour célébrer ta victoire contre les méchants chevaliers nous commandions une pizza ?**

**-Ouais trop bien ! Maman une pizza !**

**-Oui, trop bien.** Elle semble contente de l’annonce. **Je vais chercher le téléphone et le menu de la pizzeria du centre, c’est là où ils font les meilleurs pizzas.**

**-Parfait !**

Henry toujours dans mes bras, je suis Emma dans le salon. Henry parle avec animation de la quantité de fromage qu’il veut sur sa pizza et Emma veut elle aussi un suppléant. Les légumes ne seront pas pour aujourd’hui…


	9. Soirée tranquille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé ! voici un petit chapitre un peu chaud pour me faire pardonner de l’attente…  
> Le prochain chapitre est un peu spécial… J’espère que vous l’aimerez. Il sera publié le 20 Août. Si j’oublie un mp ou un commentaire sont les bienvenus...  
> la note de fin est la même que celle-ci...

Chapitre 9 : Soirée tranquille

()()()

_Henry toujours dans mes bras, je suis Emma dans le salon. Henry parle avec animation de la quantité de fromage qu’il veut sur sa pizza et Emma veut elle aussi un suppléant. Les légumes ne seront pas pour aujourd’hui…_

 ()()()

Je regarde Henry se peloter un peu plus contre Régina. Il s’était endormi devant la Princesse et la Grenouille, film qu’il avait insisté de re-regarder pour la énième fois. Il avait fait sa petite tête toute mignonne et Régina avait cédé, encore. Franchement. A croire qu’elle aimait bien ce film. Je soupire doucement et m’installe plus près de Régina. Cette dernière avait été particulièrement attentive à moi et à Henry, encore plus que d’habitude. Elle devait se sentir coupable de ma crise de larmes de tout à l’heure. Je me trouvais un peu ridicule mais elle l’avait regardée. Elle avait regardé un autre oméga. Et ce n’était pas bien, pas juste, pas correcte… Parce qu’elle était avec moi et qu’elle était à moi. Rien qu’à moi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme _lui_ et seulement me prendre quand elle en aurait envie et revenir empestant l’alcool et le sexe et avec l’odeur d’une ou deux femelles oméga ou bêta.

Je ferme les yeux et respire dans le cou de Régina. L’odeur forte et enivrante me fait doucement gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Je sens un bras se glisser derrière moi et agrippe ma taille. Je reste contre elle et je crois que je me suis endormie car quand je me suis réveillée j’étais seule avec une couverture sur moi et la télévision était éteinte. Je tends l’oreille pour voir si tout le monde dort. Je souris quand la voix d’Henry et de Régina se font entendre. Je me lève et m’étire avant de me dépêcher pour observer mes deux amours. Le rituel du coucher pour Henry prend un certain temps, car il doit dire bonne nuit à ses peluches et à certains de ses jouets, et ensuite il grimpe sur son lit de _grand_ , tout seul comme un _grand_ et demande au moins un kilo de bisous et une centaine de je t’aime, bisous, bonne nuit, mon ange avant qu’il concède à fermer les yeux. Mais ça ne dérange jamais Régina de faire tout ça, jamais. Au contraire, elle adore prendre du temps pour Henry, surtout le soir. Si elle est rentrée suffisamment tôt, Régina s’occupe du bain, parfois des leçons, mais c’est de plus en plus rare.

Je soupire Régina avait beaucoup de travail, et depuis que j’avais ma voiture, la coccinelle jaune de 1972 que Régina m’avait offerte, était magnifique, et mon permis, Régina ne s’occupait plus des trajets du matin ni du soir, sauf le vendredi parce qu’elle finissait plus tôt le travail. En fait, assez souvent Régina partait très tôt, parfois quand je ne me réveillais pas, je ne pouvais même pas lui faire son petit déjeuner et je ne la voyais qu’en coup de vent avant qu’elle parte. Je n’aimais pas ça, qu’elle parte si vite, juste le temps de faire un petit baiser sur la tête décoiffée et endormie d’Henry et de me donner un chaste baiser –parfois je le rendais moins chaste – sur les lèvres. J’attrapais sa veste de tailleur pour la forcer à m’embrasser vraiment et j’avais toujours droit à un gémissement grave et à une main baladeuse sur les fesses quand je faisais ça, et ça j’aimais bien. Rendre mon alpha tout émoustillée.

Je souris quand j’entends Henry exiger un centième baiser avant que Régina ne lui embrasse les paupières pour le faire fermer les yeux. Henry rigole joyeusement et entoure ses bras autour de sa Mama. Je sais qu’il s’imprègne de l’odeur réconfortante de Régina pour faire de beaux rêves. Je me recule pour laisser sortir Régina qui me sourit et m’attrape la main pour me guider jusqu’à notre chambre. Elle se met face à moi, ses yeux sont brillants et un sourire sauvage mais tendre apparait sur ses lèvres.

 **-Mon bel ange.** Murmure Régina contre mon oreille alors que ses mains attrapent le bas de mon t-shirt pour me l’enlever. **Je suis désolée d’avoir regardé Lili, d’avoir regardé un autre oméga. Tellement désolée de t’avoir donné l’impression que tu ne suffisais pas, mon ange. Tu me suffis, tu me combles.** Elle commence à caresser mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, **Tu es parfaite. Tellement parfaite. Je ne veux que toi. Il n’y a que toi.**

 **\- Mon… alpha…** Je soupire ces mots, alors qu’elle me retire mon soutien-gorge et commence à me déboutonner mon jean. Très vite, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, je me retrouve nue, face à elle. Régina commence à faire des tours autour de moi. Comme un prédateur, mais un prédateur amoureux de sa proie. Je reste immobile je sais que les alphas aiment regarder, admirer leur amant. Régina apprécie particulièrement cela, me regarder, elle le fait sans cesse. Ses yeux sont toujours sur moi et j’aime ça. Elle me regarde comme si elle ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de me voir, jamais. Elle ne me surveille pas pour pouvoir me punir, mais elle me contemple, parcoure mon corps avec ses yeux, savoure ma silhouette, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et très souvent, juste après sur les miennes. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas aimé qu’elle regarde Lili, qu’elle la regarde longtemps, qu’elle la contemple. Elle ne devrait ne regarde que moi. Elle devrait seulement et uniquement me regarder et me trouver…

 **-Si belle.** Je reste immobile mais mon esprit arrête de divaguer pour se rattacher au présent, à la main qui touche mon dos marqué, puis qui caresse mes fesses. Je soupire de plaisir et soudain elle s’empare de moi, par derrière, ses mains m’enserrent la taille, je suis plaquée contre elle, ses seins contre mon dos, une bosse contre mon cul et surtout ses dents se posent sur mon cou. Ses mains montent et descendent, parfois mes seins parfois mes cuisses, mais elles évitent toujours mon sexe. **Tellement désirable, tellement bonne.** Le dernier mot est dit en gémissant fortement. Je sens l’érection de Régina se durcir contre mes fesses et je ne peux que me frotter à elle pour faire monter son plaisir et couiner. Je sens son sourire satisfait, elle rajoute en mordillant un peu plus fort. **Si parfaite. Il n’y a que toi.**

Elle me pousse doucement et me retourne pour m’embrasser alors que je tombe sur le lit, assise. Régina me regarde dans les yeux avant de lentement tomber à genoux, pour m’embrasser les seins. Je gémis à la vue de mon alpha dans cette position mais aussi à cause de la langue chaude et humide sur mon téton de droite alors que l’autre était doucement pincé. Son autre main caresse mon ventre en de longs et lents mouvements, qui montent et qui descendent mais sans jamais toucher là où j’en avais vraiment besoin. En désespoir de cause, je m’empare des cheveux de Régina et la pousse (pas si) doucement vers le bas.

**-Gina, s’il-te-plaît !**

**-Si impatiente ! Mon petit ange, si mouillée…** Affirme-t-elle en passant très -trop- lentement deux doigts sur ma fente. **Mon Emma…** Elle fait remonter ses doigts humides de mon ventre jusqu’à ma bouche en passant entre mes seins, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’une ligne humide soit bien visible et que je puisse me goûter sur ses doigts, jusqu’à ce que je sois tremblante, trempée, prête et totalement ouverte pour elle. Puis tout en me regardant dans les yeux, Régina commence à poser sa langue sur mon ventre pour me nettoyer. J’halète et me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Ça ne dérange en rien Régina qui continue à me lécher jusqu’à atteindre ma bouche et m’embrasser violemment. Alors que sa langue explore ma bouche, des doigts entrent en moi sans prévenir. Je sursaute et je gémis dans le même temps. Les doigts commencent à me prendre doucement et Régina bouge sa bouche jusqu’à mon oreille pour me murmurer : **Si tu savais à quel point il n’y a que toi. Que toi pour moi. Pourquoi je voudrais quelqu’un d’autre alors que tu es parfaite ? Tu sens si bon, tu as tellement bon goût mon ange si tu savais comme je t’aime, à quel point il n’y a que toi.** A ces mots, ses doigts disparaissent de mon sexe pour apparaître devant ma bouche, je sais que ça lui plaît que je me goûte sur ses doigts, que je la nettoie, et ses yeux, quand je me goûte sur ses doigts, sont toujours si chauds, alors je m’exécute volontiers. Régina gémit satisfaite et excitée de mon obéissance et elle attaque encore une fois mes lèvres, pour me goûter. Elle me couvre un peu plus et ses vêtements qui sont toujours sur elle me dérangent. Je pose mes mains sur ses habits et tire par ici et par là pour lui faire enlever le maximum de tissu. Régina s’éloigne un peu de moi pour retirer le reste. Elle est nue debout, devant le lit et ses yeux me dévorent. Son regard passe de mes yeux, à mes lèvres, à sa morsure, à mes seins puis à mon sexe, elle se lèche les lèvres et je gémis :

**-Alpha… R’Gina, s’il-te-plaît…**

Elle me sourit et vient s’allonger sur moi. Elle m’embrasse encore et son sexe appuie contre moi. Je gémis et ouvre les jambes plus grand.

**-Mon ange, si prête, si douce, si mouillée… Rien que pour moi. Je vais tellement te remplir. Tellement.**

**-Oui, oui, s’il-te-plaît !**

Régina se positionne et sans attendre entre en moi. Je me cambre et serre mes jambes autour de sa taille. J’étais tellement prête que le coup assez brutal ne me fait que du bien mais j’ai besoin de plus. Alors que Régina voulait sans doute être douce et aller lentement, je mets en place un rythme effréné qui nous conduit très vite au bord de l’orgasme. Régina commence à gémir plus fortement et après quelques coups rapides, elle se libère en moi. La sensation de son éjaculation m’envoya au loin, et je jouis un instant après.

()()()

Après m’être lentement remise de mon orgasme, je me retire très doucement d’Emma pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mon petit ange a les yeux fermés et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Elle respire rapidement et erratiquement. Elle est si belle. Si tentante, encore si désirable.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l’embrasser avec le plus de tendresse possible. Elle se laisse faire, ne répondant pas vraiment au baiser mais sa bouche s’ouvre et s’offre. J’aime l’embrasser comme ça et j’aime aussi quand elle se soumet ou encore j’aime lorsqu’elle se bat pour la dominance. Quand elle fait ce petit mouvement de langue, je pourrais faire tout ce qu’elle veut, absolument tout. Je pourrais l’embrasser pendant des heures et je le fais le plus souvent possible.

Je m’allonge sur le lit, sur le flanc et je tire Emma à moi, pour continuer à l’embrasser. Nos bouches se connaissent si bien maintenant et nos langues dansent et virevoltent merveilleusement bien ensemble. Finalement à bout de souffle, je m’éloigne d’Emma. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et son visage semble apaisé, content, satisfait. Pas de peur, pas de crainte, aucun sentiment négatif, juste une pleine et entière satisfaction. Je soupire de bonheur face à ce visage, mon oméga se sent pleinement et complètement satisfaite, de moi, de ce que je lui apporte. Et c’est tout ce que je veux.

Je bouge Emma pour la mettre sous la couverture, cette dernière se laisse faire gentiment. Les petits sons qui sortent de sa bouche me disent qu’elle est déjà presque endormie. J’aurais bien aimé encore la prendre mais visiblement elle en a décidé autrement. Dommage. Peut-être au réveil…

Je vais me nettoyer un peu avant de m’allonger près d’elle, au plus près d’elle. Emma se love contre moi amoureusement et je l’amène plus près encore, dans la sécurité de mes bras. Ma main caresse les côtes de mon petit ange avec douceur. Tout était parfait tant qu’elle était là avec moi.

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé ! voici un petit chapitre un peu chaud pour me faire pardonner de l’attente…  
> Le prochain chapitre est un peu spécial… J’espère que vous l’aimerez. Il sera publié le 20 Août. Si j’oublie un mp ou un commentaire sont les bienvenus...


	10. Cora (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue Cora Mills.

Chapitre 10 : Cora (1)

()()()

Je ne voulais pas, au début, faire cela. Fouiller, fouiner, déterrer des éléments sordides qui faisaient souffrir des êtres qui avaient déjà bien souvent trop souffert, mais…

Mais plus ça allait plus les éléments trouvés me révoltaient et plus ma colère montait. J’étais un alpha assez raisonnable, même plus jeune, j’avais été raisonnable et calme, mais ça, ça pouvait, ça m’avait faire sortir les crocs et grogner de colère.

C’était tellement injuste. Emma ne méritait pas ça… Aucun oméga ne méritait ça. Personne ne méritait ça. J’avais imaginé ma petite fille, ma jolie et douce Zéléna. Mon amour de petite fille dans cette situation. Et je serrais les dents pour ne pas exploser, à chaque découverte, à chaque nouvelle et terrible et dégradante découverte que je faisais….

C’était terriblement injuste et, j’allais y mettre un terme. J’allais y mettre un terme très très vite. Mais il fallait le faire mais le faire avec discrétion. Parce qu’Emma ne voulait, ne voudrait pas en entendre parler… et je comprenais… Mais j’aurais préféré traîner tous les coupables sur la place publique et qu’on leur coupe leur putain de tête, _métaphoriquement bien sûr…_

Mais ton calme et ton envie de discrétion commençaient à voler en éclat.

 Donc j’étais devant un bâtiment assez délabré, assez vétuste. Où une trentaine d’enfant était censée y vivre convenablement en attendant d’être adopter. C’était ce que le papier disait, c’était ce qu’il était plus facile de croire. C’était ce pour quoi je donnais de fortes sommes d’argent chaque année à la ville et à diverses associations pour le bien-être des plus fragiles, ceux et celles qui ont besoin de protection.

Que un bêta se permette de voler des fonds dans les aides au logement des omégas, c’était une chose. Ce qui faisait que des gens comme Gold pouvait escroquer et abuser des omégas sans protection et sans recours.

Qu’une alpha se permette de détourner des fonds des donations pour les orphelinats de la ville pour se faire faire une piscine, c’était une chose. Ce qui faisait que ces mêmes orphelins n’avaient ni bourses d’étude, ni vacances organisées….

Qu’un inspecteur d’Etat se permettre de mettre une excellente note à cet orphelinat contre un pot de vin, c’était une chose. Parce qu’on ne pouvait survivre à une enfance merdique et à une nourriture dégueulasse.

Mais que cette femme soit responsable de cet orphelinat, c’en était trop. Des têtes et peut-être des queues allaient tomber, j’en donnais ma parole.

 

Au début, ça avait été. Enfin ça n’était pas SI mal… Cette femme, Catherine Golubóy, était obséquieuse au possible mais la manière dont les enfants la regardaient, dont ils craignaient chacun de ses gestes. Les cocards que tu avais vus immédiatement, parce qu’ils étaient _bagarreurs_ , les bleus que tu avais parfois observés, parce qu’ils étaient _bagarreurs_ , les coupures que tu avais surprises, parce qu’ils étaient _bagarreurs_. Tu avais serré les dents si fortement que tu en avais encore mal à la mâchoire. _Miss_ Golubóy était une alpha d’une cinquantaine d’année. Elle avait encore une belle force qui la faisait tant craindre des enfants mais l’âge et la vie ne l’avait sans doute pas épargnée. Elle n’était pas spécialement belle, ni forte, ni ne dégageait le calme tranquille d’un alpha heureux et en contrôle. Non cette femme était tout sauf en contrôle même en ta présence et malgré ses tentatives de se maîtriser, elle avait grogné devant tes regards et tes questions.

()()()

Tu étais allée directement voir une des procureurs adjoints, que tu connaissais bien pour son intransigeance. Tu détestais comparaître contre elle, parce que clairement les peines qu’elle demandait était toujours sévères. Mais aujourd’hui, tu voulais de la sévérité, de l’intransigeance. C’était une bêta, une bêta qui avait fait son bout de chemin dans les hautes sphères sans s’entacher, sans se mouiller et tu la respectais énormément pour cela. Elle était particulièrement connue pour sa lutte contre les discriminations et les abus à l’encontre des omégas et des bêtas.

Tu savais qu’elle ne t’appréciait pas. Tu le comprenais parfaitement. Pour elle tu étais l’archétype de l’alpha arriviste, qui se marie avec un oméga riche. Et, quelques parts, sur le papier, tu ressemblais à cette archétype, tu t’étais marier avec Henry Mills et son nom et son argent t’avaient aidé à être ou tu étais. Tu avais eu deux enfants et ton oméga avait pris un congé de 4 ans pour s’en occuper. Et après tout, tu gérais les affaires des Mills, tu étais l’avocat principal de ton cabinet. Mais dans les faits, Henry s’occupait des aspects financiers. C’était lui, le génie de la finance et du marketing. C’était lui le génie de l’organisation. Il avait fait en sorte que votre cabinet fonctionne. Mais sur le papier, c’était ton nom, Cora Mills, sur le papier tu apparaissais comme un Alpha puissant et dominant et le petit jeu d’Henry lors des soirées ne faisait rien pour te faire passer pour autre chose qu’un stéréotype macho et traditionnaliste. Mais dans votre milieu, c’était ce qu’il fallait. Tu adorais le jeu de représentation que mettait en place Henry. Tu adorais ça.

Traditionnellement, les habits de l’oméga devaient s’accorder avec celui de son alpha. Et bien sûr, Henry jouait le jeu à fond. Ce qui vous faisait passer de très _bons_ moments, à essayer des vêtements. Tu avais rarement le dernier mot de toutes façons. Surtout quand il te faisait ce regard, à la fois mignons et sexy. Tu ne pouvais pas résister. Tu n’avais jamais pu résister. Lors de ses soirées, Henry était le modèle même de l’oméga soumis. Toujours à ton bras, toujours à tes côtés, toujours à demander des permissions pour ça ou çi, toujours à demander ton avis, ton approbation, ton autorisation… comme un bon petit oméga. Et au cours des ans, tu avais appris que c’était ce qu’on lui avait appris. Ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Faire semblant, faire une représentation… et ton Henry était un excellent acteur… Vos jeux de rôle étaient foutrement _bons_ … bref…

()()()

La procureur adjointe, je le savais, n’était pas suffisamment proche de moi et de Henry pour savoir que, si j’étais en charge à l’extérieur, Henry était le chef de famille. D’une part parce que il était né pour diriger les Mills et d’autre part, parce que Henry était brillant, intelligent et vicieux quand il le fallait. Alors que la juge Ferge s’avançait vers moi, je regrettais un peu ne pas avoir un peu plus de crédit auprès d’elle. J’aimerais que mon statut et que ma réputation me donnent un peu de crédit auprès d’elle. Mais j’étais Cora Mills et je ne reculais pas contre une tâche difficile.

Je me lève avec courtoisie à son arrivée à ma table. J’avais réservé une table dans un bon restaurant de la ville et je l’avais invité. Après quatre invitations et deux refus et deux lapins, elle était enfin devant moi.

**-Mademoiselle, c’est un plaisir de…**

**-C’est Procureur, Maître Mills.** Elle me coupe presque violemment. Ça me coupe presque le souffle. Mais elle ne s’arrête pas là. **Vous pouvez vous assoir, je ne suis nullement intéressée par votre numéro de charme.** Je m’assoie et elle fait de même. Visiblement, elle n’était pas ravie d’être là. **Vous avez harcelé ma secrétaire depuis presque trois semaines, j’espère que vous avez une bonne raison à cela.**

**-Oui, je vous prie de m’excuser pour mon insistance, mais je devais vous parler.**

**-Si c’est pour l’affaire Graves. La peine et l’amende exigées ne sont rien en comparaison du…**

**-Ce n’est pas pour cela. Ce n’est pas pour une de nos affaires en cours… C’est… J’aimerais vous…** Je m’arrête là. Car le serveur s’approche de nous. Il se tourne directement vers moi pour demander les plats mais Ferge prend la parole vivement.

 **-Nous n’allons pas prendre d’apéritifs. Merci d’apporter les menus.** Je regarde, amusée, le serveur me demander mon accord. Ce qui semble mettre d’autant plus sur les dents, la femme en face de moi. Je soupire très très mauvais choix de restaurant. Merde. **Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit.** Le serveur s’enfuit aussi dignement que possible. Et Ferge m’aboie presque dessus. **Donc vous aimeriez quoi ? Un report d’audience ? Vous plaindre d’un membre de mon équipe ? Vous…**

 **-Une faveur.** Mon ton est aussi doux que possible mais ferme. Je veux paraître polie mais pas soumise. Cette femme ne me respecte pas malgré mes tentatives d’être cordiales, donc je ne veux pas non plus paraître faible. Je soupire, mes instincts d’alpha sont agaçants, parfois. Me soumettre à cette bêta ne me dérangerait pas si c’est pour arriver à mes fins. Mon ton surprend Ferge qui se calme un peu. Le serveur revient avec nos menus. Aucune de nous ne jette un coup d’œil à la carte…

 **-Une faveur ?** Elle repère le mot interloqué.

- **Oui. Une faveur. D’où mon insistance et le choix visiblement mauvais de restaurant. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez.** Ma politesse paraît la convaincre légèrement de ma bonne foi.

**-Non, nous pouvons rester ici. Une faveur donc ?**

**-Oui.** Je prends mon souffle. **Comme vous le savez peut-être, ma fille a trouvé son âme sœur et…**

 **-Oui.** Elle me coupe de nouveau et son humeur s’assombrit. **Votre fille s’est liée avec une enfant, la fait emménager de suite chez elle pour en _prendre soin_ comme tout bon Alpha. **Elle jette le dernier mot comme une insulte. _Mmm_ , si je n’étais pas l’une des meilleures avocates de la ville, je jurerai que je suis vraiment débile. J’essaye de répondre mais elle continue. **Et bien sûr, cela ne dérange personne. Parce que c’est une Mills et une alpha. Une enfant de 16 ans… Mais ce n’est pas illégale _bien sûr…_ et je suis sûre que votre fille ne lui fait pas de mal et que le consentement de…**

 **-Stop.** Je grogne presque. **Je vous interdis. Je vous interdis d’insinuer que ma fille…**

 **-Votre fille prend avantage d’une enfant. Je ne l’insinue pas, je le dis.** Je retiens un élan de colère. Je souffle un grand coup et je dis doucement.

**-Quand j’ai vu Emma pour la première fois, chez ma fille. Je l’ai giflé.**

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Ma fille, Régina, je l’ai giflé. Deux fois.**

**-Pardon ?!**

Je répète plus clairement.

 **-J’ai giflé deux fois ma fille quand j’ai appris pour Emma. Et je vous assure que si Henry ou moi, nous avions eu la moindre hésitation sur le traitement d’Emma. Je vous assure qu’Emma ne serait pas rester chez ma fille.** Le regard sceptique de la procureur adjointe m’agace. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. **Je suis là pour ou à cause d’Emma en fait.**

 **-Je vous écoute.** Elle me regarde avec détachement.

Je prends une autre respiration et je commence à parler. Mon récit de ce que je savais du parcours chaotique d’Emma, mes recherches et mes découvertes… Le regard de mon interlocutrice passe de l’indifférence à la colère en très peu de temps. Et au moment du plat de résistante, elle a sorti un bloc note et à commencer à gribouiller. Au désert, elle avait quatre pages.

Quand j’ai arrêté de parler, il y eu un silence assez long, pas gênant, mais étrange. Il a duré peut-être trois ou quatre minutes, jusqu’à l’arrivée du serveur et de nos cafés. J’ai finalement demandé :

**-Vous allez m’aider, Procureur Ferge ?**

**-Mérida.** Je croise son regard et elle me sourit. **Mérida, appelez-moi Mérida.**

 

 ()()()

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre un peu particulier...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre de ce deuxième opus.
> 
> Donc à dans un mois !
> 
> Des commentaires rageux ou encourageants?


End file.
